


Altruism at its Finest

by aplacetoland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Himbo Dad Din Djarin, Is this crack?, M/M, Protective Din Djarin, Sexual Tension, Single Dad Din Djarin, Slow Burn, Soft Luke Skywalker, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force, Star Wars Races Are The Same, Teacher Luke Skywalker, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, but in a modern setting, lots of fluff, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland
Summary: As a single parent juggling work, friends, and his beloved adopted son Grogu, Din Djarin doesn't have time for a relationship. He's dedicated his life to his son in making sure that there was little room for anything (or anyone) else, wanting him to live the best life he possibly could. With Luke Skywalker as Grogu's new Kindergarten teacher, however, Din feels his world flip upside down.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 357
Kudos: 883





	1. The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! i can't believe i gained any sort of muse to write this. i haven't been able to find it in me to write anything the entire summer, and this entire first chapter came out of me within hours. dinluke really has some special powers.
> 
> some things to note:
> 
> \- this is a modern au of star wars! i've kept certain aspects from the movies (like races, infrastructure, etc.) but have taken other things out to make it fit a little bit better. i'm sorry, but i can't picture a human grogu for the life of me.
> 
> \- din may appear a little out of character to some, but seeing as his helmet is not a part of his character arch in this modern fic, i am basing off my writings of him from what i have seen with him not wearing the helmet in the show. (as we know it, our poor, anxious, tired dad.)
> 
> please enjoy!! don't be afraid to leave feedback. comments always appreciated <3

Smoothing down the hem of Grogu’s shirt, Din remained crouched in front of him as he fixed his rather short wisps of light hair on his small head, holding the straps of his backpack with evident care. He had been nervous for this day, ever since he had taken care of his son as a child. He was aware of how cruel the real world would be, and with the school season arriving, a lot was going to change.

The first day of school had always been the most difficult. It was no longer time to choose between the outfits of sleep and swimwear over the hot Summer days, being unaware of which day it actually was, and running through sprinklers in the park. It was now backpack season, with coloring markers, prepared lunches, and Din facing the fact that he would now have to drop his son on his first day of school.

He had been saving up for sometime ever since he had adopted Grogu. He had never had the luxury of Kindergarten growing up, nor a proper form of education, and he wanted to give that to him, at _least_. There was so much more he wished to give to his son that he was unable to afford, but he was still saving up, still hoping to offer his son more surprises, more of a life, and more of a home.

“You nervous for your first day, kid?” Din asked, but his own hands shook as he brushed off any dust on Grogu’s beige robes and hand-me-down fabric, clothing that Din had made himself. He had to make a mental note that with Autumn and Winter to come, more clothing would be wise. They’d been getting by thus far, but Din would feel awful had he not gotten the chance to get his son something newer and warmer to wear.

Grogu shook his head mildly, pointed ears following along. He was a bright kid, the quiet type, but not entirely shy. There was a lot of life in him that Din saw that most other parents struggled to perceive.

“All right. Good.” Din exhaled, more to shake his nerves than anything else. “Come on. Let’s grab some breakfast beforehand. Eggs and frog sausages at Dex’s. Your favorite, right?” He asked, finally standing up once again, taking him up and into his arms, ready to start out of the apartment that he had pretty much raised his son in.

The mention of food seemed to lighten the kid up, which only allowed Din’s chest to further settle. Dex’s was always a wonderful sanctuary for the both of them, and even if Grogu was quite young, he was old enough to absorb how much he truly adored the place. Maybe it’d offer them a bit of a reprieve for the day ahead of them. His son, however, seemed just fine. Perhaps it was Din that needed the relaxation.

Dex’s Diner was not a far walk, most of their necessities rather close within the area, even if Din _did_ have a vehicle. It was old, perhaps even old enough to be labeled vintage, but Din himself didn’t have much of a heart to let it go. It still ran well, and he took care of it as best as he possibly could, the _Razorcrest_ landspeeder his pride and joy no matter how many people frowned upon the grizzled tin can.

It was Din’s tin can, and he’d ride it wherever he liked. Today, however, they’d walk.

By the time they had left the apartment building and headed down the block to the corner diner, Din was stepping into Dex’s as the bell above him jingled with his arrival, Grogu wide-eyed with anticipation for a meal before his big day. Din knew he deserved that much, and perhaps it’d place him in good spirits for the many more days to come.

He seated himself down, eventually setting his son down as well, Grogu crawling up and into the booth opposite from his father, raising his little arms up to the surface of the table in excitement. Din had to smile as he watched him, so much so that he had only just registered Dex in time as he approached their table with his grease-covered apron, four arms and a wide smile on his elongated face. The Besalisk was rather friendly compared to his harsher features.

“So, you’ve finally decided to bring my favorite friend around?” Dex asked accusingly, looking to Din from where he held the pad and pen, his pointed fin and forehead already coated in sweat from the customers that had flooded in over the early hours. “Did you even dress yourself this morning?”

Din glanced down to himself, and then narrowed his stare up at Dex once again. Sure, Din had definitely rolled out of bed this morning in a panic that _today_ was Grogu’s first day, and hadn’t gotten a chance to change out of the black crewneck (and possibly, his pants from work yesterday) after last night, but after all, he had been exhausted. He hadn’t even decided to mask the bedhead he was currently rocking, either, but he felt that really wasn’t anybody’s business. “Goodmorning, Dex.” He replied with a slight grumble, deciding to not even warrant his question a response.

“Hey, don’t look so down. What’ll it be for you boys?” Dex asked, easily amused by Din’s curt tone of voice.

“Kid’ll have the Hungry Hutt dish. Nothing for me.” He said, not even bothering with a glance at the menu.

“Anything to drink?” Dex asked, starting to gather the plastic-covered menus as Grogu worked on the color-in pages left at the table for kids to enjoy.

Grogu looked up at Din with a bit of a hopeful expression, grasping at his crayons with a tilt to his head, though he didn’t struggle to assume what was on his son’s mind.

“And some blue milk.” He added.

“You know, one day you’re gonna have to start taking care of yourself, Djarin. Grogu’ll be big enough to take care of himself, and soon enough, you’ll have to start ordering food. You know, real food? That you can eat? For _energy_?” Dex warned.

“You’re completely right. I forgot to tell you, my son graduated from college yesterday.” Din stated, eyeing Dex with sarcasm practically dripping from his tone. “And soon enough, he’ll be getting his own car. Isn’t that right, kid?” He said, glancing over to his son, who was much too busy coloring in the speeder at the bottom of the page.

“Yeah, yeah. Forgive me for trying.” Dex waved them off with a sigh, turning to go and get their orders ready for the day.

Din wasn’t paying too much attention to Dex, however, his eyes remaining upon his adoptive son with a fond expression, leaning forward with his elbows propped onto the table, chin resting upon his arms. Some of his favorite moments were simply just ones like these, where Grogu would be in his own world, and Din would be able to admire the kid he had been so fortunate to raise.

* * *

“Now, if someone wants to share something with you, and you don’t want it, you say no, okay?” Din asked, still holding Grogu as they walked along, staring down at his son with a firm but loving expression. “All you’ve got to do is shake your head. And if anything bad happens, you go right to the teacher so that they can call me.”

Grogu looked up at his dad, his head tilted curiously up at his father. He was understanding everything he was saying, clearly a lot calmer than him considering the circumstances.

“And don’t take anything from anyone else. I mean that. If they’ve got something, _ask_. No stealing cookies or toys. You’ve got to share.”

They were approaching the front of the building now, the Organa School seemingly much more quaint than Din had previously expected. From what he had learned, it was one of the best schools out there for young children to be taught at, with some of the most professional and caring teachers located within the city of Alderaan employed there.

Din was still nervous, however. He still worried tremendously that Grogu was going to have a hard day, partially because of the fact that Din had been teaching him at home until this point, and partially because Grogu was not a very talkative child. At all. Not verbally, at least, but Din had learnt to pick up clues and signals in his mannerisms and expressions.

Parents and children were approaching the front of the building, Twi’leks jumping in excitement, Zabraks and Togrutas latched onto their parent’s legs with tears streaming down their faces, humans and Rodians greeting another in wonder. Most of them seemed eager to make new friends, mothers and fathers guiding their children along, Din feeling momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer amount of children that surrounded the area at once. Grogu could often be mischievous, but some of these kids appeared either entirely spoiled or loud enough to keep anyone up at night.

As they approached the front of the building and waited in the short line that began to gather, Din still clasped onto Grogu’s hand, who stuck close to him within his arms, absorbing the environment around him. He didn’t seem scared, but rather curious, in childlike wonder of what the day he had now consisted of.

Once they had reached the front of the line, Din offered a nervous expression to the rather short woman that was helping parents in through the doors, turning to him and his son with a smile. She seemed quite fierce, but as she spoke, he could sense a lot of warmth and passion in what she did, her next few words showing exactly why.

“Welcome. I’m Principal Leia Organa, founder of this school and here to help with anything you might need.” She said, looking to Grogu with attentiveness and care. “Who’s this little one?”

“Uh- Grogu. Grogu Djarin.” Din explained, not yet releasing his son’s hand. “It’s his first day of school.”

“Well, it’s everyone’s first day here today.” Leia said, an expression of amusement pulling at her features, but not in a way that mocked or disregarded Din. She took a moment to observe the clipboard she had in her hand, fingertip scanning down the page until she paused upon Grogu’s name. “Djarin. He will be in room 1B. As soon as you enter, take a left. It’s the last room at the end of the hall.” She said, handing to Din a sheet of paper with a very-easily read map of the school layout, as well as some other important forms that Din would have to take a look at later.

“Thank you. Come on, kiddo.” Din said, the shake in his tone obvious, though Leia offered him one last reassuring expression as he entered, putting him at relative ease. Heading down the hall to Grogu’s classroom, however, had seemed to allow those nerves to bunch up together all over again, preventing Din from properly observing the rainbow-coated walls and kiddie projects plastered along the doors of the classrooms.

Room 1B’s door was already open, a large laminated sign taped to the wall to let the parents know exactly where it would be. Din still hadn’t let go of his son, their approach to the classroom much faster than he had wished for it to be, his heart thudding in his chest once they reached the entrance.

Kids had already filled the room, parents saying goodbye to their children, who were either snot-nosed and miserable or already delving themselves into the environment of play. Din was hesitant to place Grogu down, fearing that he would be trampled for his small size, his dark stare searching the room until it settled upon who he assumed was the teacher. He wore relatively neutral fabric that had been adorned with a poncho to fit his attire, boots at his feet, a seemingly decent outfit for the Autumn season to come.

He was quite calm as he watched over the children, glancing up in time to spot Din standing at the door, his interest piqued as he stared upon the other man. This man appeared the nervous type, dark strands of hair tangled upon his head, clasping at his child like he never wanted to let him go.

Once Din had spotted him as well, he gave the other man a nod, ultimately composing himself in time for the teacher to approach.

Din spoke first, a way to solidify the thoughts roaming his brain. “Are you the teacher?”

His lips pulled into a smile at the other man’s question, giving a nod where his blond waves of hair sat upon his head in a neat but downy way. His eyes were bright, brighter than Din had been able to observe from across the room, the tenderness of his expression unmatched to Din’s harsher features, messily-grown mustache and facial hair along his jaw.

“I am.” He greeted with a small nod. “I’m Mr. Luke Skywalker. Who’s this little one?” He asked warmly, stepping closer to adore the heap of green bundled in Din’s arms, his smile only growing upon his gleaming features. Din could probably equate Luke to a ray of sunshine, both in his movements and his expressions, seemingly the perfect fit for a Kindergarten teacher.

“His name’s Grogu.” Din explained, Luke reaching up for him curiously. Grogu reacted in turn, his three fingers wrapping around Luke’s finger, cooing in wonder at his teacher. He seemed taken by him, almost drawn in, but Din wasn’t surprised. Grogu had always been a sweet kid with a golden heart, even if he wasn’t always able to verbally prove that. He didn’t need to.

“He seems excited for the day.” Luke explained, taking a step back now to give Din some space.

Din did his best to calm himself, looking down to his son affectionately. “All right, kid. Don’t be afraid. I’m gonna come pick you up after lunch, okay?”

He glanced at Luke with brief hesitance, but upon meeting his stare, he found himself able to still, even a little bit. He couldn’t explain the slight repose that spread through his chest at the mere glance at Mr. Skywalker, but he silently figured that he was doing the job he had been trained to do. After all, what kind of teacher would he be, had he appeared foul or unkind?

It did, however, alleviate a lot of the concern that he had been carrying with him since he had left his apartment this morning. Maybe the day would be all right, afterall.

“I have to go to work now, but Mr. Skywalker’s going to take good care of you.” Din reassured, crouching down now to set him down at his feet. Grogu made a soft sound in response, blinking up at Din first, before turning to Luke in the spectacle of his new environment.

He watched his son move along, soon realizing now that Luke had lingered at his side.

“Here- This is his bag.” Din said, handing it to Luke with uncertainty. “I packed his lunch, something for him to drink, and his ball. It calms him down.” He explained, looking back to Grogu as he waddled his way towards the group of kids playing before class was to start. “If anything happens, please, call me.”

A slight laugh spilled from Luke’s lips, his eyes once again upon Din’s, beaming and brilliant from where he stood. The vibrant sound had shocked Din, stirring something within him that he was unable to fully recognize. “You know, it’s usually the child that’s afraid to let go of the parent.” Luke pointed out, no harm or malice within his tone.

Din exhaled softly. “I’m just… worried for him. He’s a good kid, and gifted, too. I just don’t want him to struggle to fit in.” He admitted.

“You’ll find that many of us aren’t so different.” Luke said thoughtfully, and after a moment, decided to state the obvious. “I didn’t catch your name.”

Din had to take a moment to register his words, finally collecting himself to at least respond within an amount of time that wasn’t considered awkward. “Din.” He said, turning to Luke for the moment. “Din Djarin.”

“Well, Mr. Djarin,” Luke bowed his head, beginning to start back towards his students, “I don’t want you to be late for work.”

Din paused again, soaking up the situation like an over-porous sponge, though he nodded as his words gradually failed to leave his lips for a couple of seconds. “I’ll be back to pick him up later.”

“I’m sure you will.” Luke responded warmly, giving him a nod goodbye, before turning to his students with a pleasant expression and an organized start to the day.

* * *

Din used the back of his hand to wipe at the moisture upon his forehead, simultaneously rubbing dirt and grease upon his brow during the process. Ever since he had arrived at work at the shop, he had been checking his wristwatch non-stop. Grogu had only been at school for an hour and a half, and yet, he had received no call. To many people, that had to be a good thing, but Din’s overcomplicated expanse of paranoia and anxious emotions proved otherwise in his notions. He brought his mask back over his face to get back to work, though his anxiety still reigned true.

Fennec seemed to have noticed, and in the midst of him hunched over the directional steering vanes to adjust the speeder bike that had been brought in to be fixed, she nudged his ankle with the sharp toe of her boot, resting herself against the side of the machine with her arms crossed as she watched him work.

“What is it?” Din asked, a bit monotone, though it was a clear attempt to try and mask his distress.

“You tell me.” She said, an eyebrow quirked upon his forehead where her stare remained glued to the safety shield he wore over his face. “It’s the kid’s first day, isn’t it?”

He sighed softly, a bit more out of disturbance than anything else. “Can’t you see I’m trying to work?”

“You’re not doing it very well.” Boba pointed out from where he had entered the room, tossing his set of keys down and onto the desk stationed near the entrance. “Because last time I left, you were working on the same directional vanes as before.”

Din paused in his work now, and despite the agitation that started to grow, he was aware that they were correct. “I’ve just… I’m not fond of leaving him alone.” He explained curtly, setting his tools aside now as he removed the shield from his face as well. “You two are aware of that more than anyone else.”

“He’ll be fine. It’ll be good for him to socialize, you know.” Fennec said, removing herself to Din’s side to start to approach the tools they had left about, eager to finish Din’s work for him so they could get the bike out on time. “Not everyone can be a social recluse like you.”

“You should come out and drink with us tonight.” Boba suggested. “Leave the kid with Cara. Take a little bit of the edge off.”

“No, thanks.” Din said in return. “I’ve got a shit-load of papers to look at from the school. Probably billing and other information.” He sighed. “Besides, Cara will probably want to drink _with_ you guys.”

“You’re not wrong.” Fennec added truthfully.

“You sure you’re still up for the extra shift Saturday?” Boba asked pointedly.

“Yeah.” He gave a nod. One way or another, he was going to have to pay for Grogu’s education. “Whatever you can give me.”

“All right.” Boba continued. “But if you need some hours off-”

“I don’t.” Din replied as Fennec approached with the needed tools, handing him the proper ones to use to speed up the process.

Boba finally gave in with a nod. “Back to work, then. That speeder isn’t going to fix itself.”

* * *

Din had taken the _Razorcrest_ back to school, none too eager to allow his inclinations and feelings to devour him the entire time had he walked there. He was customarily more focused while driving, anyhow, and by the time he had managed to find himself a spot to park during the horrendous school-rush hours, he was impatiently making his way up the path to the entrance of the establishment, through the crowds of parents and their children, 1B having already attached to the walls of his memory like sap. He hadn’t had half the mind to shower, having come straight from work, apprehensive in making Grogu wait any longer than he had to.

He had arrived at the front of the classroom in time for his eyes to search the area rather enthusiastically for his son. It didn’t take long to spot him aside, his large green ears tapered in movement towards the back, relief flooding his system near-instantaneously as he watched him. He had paused for a moment in his tracks, however, unsure if he should advance forward now that he had acknowledged Mr. Skywalker conversing with another parent.

Luke seemed to have felt his stare upon him, for it wasn’t long before he had shifted his gaze in the direction of the entrance of the classroom, pupils now resolved on Din. As soon as their eyes had met, a light grin tugged at Mr. Skywalker’s pillowy lips, giving Din a short wave in greeting and of reassurance for him to take Grogu home.

 _Right._ Mr. Skywalker was likely a busy man, with many, many parents to speak to about their first day. Although Din was entirely content with scooping Grogu up and getting the Hell out of there, part of him almost wished he could have stopped to ask Luke about his son’s day as well.

Nonetheless, he wasted no time in approaching little Grogu where he was playing with another boy, black-haired and lanky with a shy face.

“Hey, kid.” Din practically beamed, collecting his son into his arms from his chair, the young human boy waving goodbye to his new friend. “I missed you so much. Did you have a good day?” He asked, gathering Grogu’s backpack from his cubby as well, digging into it first to hand him the ball for his ride home.

His son seemed rather happy, and Din couldn’t have felt more joy at the sight, though now that they could head home together for the afternoon, he had little else to complain about. He had glanced at Luke once again to wave him goodbye, but with him sending another kid with their parents back home, he turned and exited the classroom, doing his best to wonder why the instructor had been so readily apparent within his thoughts.

* * *

“You’ve had a long day.” Din sighed, tucking Grogu into bed now, guiding the blankets over his body where his son seemed just about ready to pass out. The sky outside was dark from behind the curtains of his window, streetlamps offering scarce light within the city around them. “You should get some rest. You’ve got school tomorrow again.” Another day that hopefully wouldn’t feel as nerve wracking as it had the first time.

Once Grogu had fallen victim to the comfort of a deep rest, Din paused at the entrance of his bedroom to look back at his son, expression softening considerably. He leaned himself against the doorframe, arms crossed comfortably over his chest, observing him lovingly from where he stood. How he had gotten so lucky, Din wasn’t sure, but he had never been one to take anything for granted. Most especially his son.

Shutting off the lights, Din closed his door only half-way. He most desperately needed to wash up from his day at work (and in general), but if he had done so without taking a look at the papers Principal Organa had handed him, he might have fallen asleep beforehand. Grogu had always come first within his life as his number-one priority, and although he’d have to awaken early once more tomorrow, he could give them a once-over to at least be familiar with what the school had in mind.

He had seated himself down at the small kitchen table in his one-bedroom apartment, propping his elbows upon the surface as he brought the papers in front of him to view, grumbling in exhaustion as he slouched within his chair.

Tired eyes wandered over the sheets and flyers curiously. Some of them were informational, describing the way that the Organa School taught and dealt with their children, providing an even kinder environment than Din had witnessed today. He scanned them with a half-lidded expression, most-especially skimming the billing sections, but he paused in his tracks upon noticing something that had caught his eye.

 _Back to School Night_ was what had rested atop the page. From the description, it appeared to be an evening that parents, students and teachers could join to get familiar with the classrooms and processes along the way. It gave all parents a chance to converse with the teachers they had and ask about their school environment, Din reading on to learn that some parents with first-graders would be present as well to reassure Kindergarten mothers and fathers of the process and the transition along the way.

In no way was Din a social butterfly, but all in all, he couldn’t see as to why it would be the worst idea. After all, had he not desired to speak to Luke today at the end of class? It most certainly wasn’t the type of environment that Din Djarin would acquaint himself with, nor was it a situation he’d ever _dream_ of placing himself in, but as weary features read the description over and over again, the idea of spending time with Luke Skywalker didn’t seem all that awful.

He tucked the papers back aside upon the table where he had them placed before, his thoughts exploring the possibilities of next Wednesday’s Back to School night as he retired to his bedroom to wash up and rest.


	2. The Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thanks to ALL of you for the love i had received last chapter. you guys are what keep me motivated in continuing to write stories like these. enjoy the chapters, loves <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @ aplacetoland !!

“Come on. You can’t be serious, Din.” Fennec shook her head as she locked the door to the shop behind her, she and Din being the last of the members to have a shift to close for the night. It was only he, Fennec and Boba anyhow (and Cara, when she decided to come bother them), the three of them putting in their equal hours together, having fixed a lot of vehicles over the past couple of years. Din had joined more recently than the two of them, but quickly did they bond, and he himself had proved his worth in the eyes of their company.

“What? You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Din questioned, resting his coat in the crook of his arm as he fished his pockets for his landspeeder keys, having consulted in Fennec about Back to School Night in order to get an idea of how logical it actually was for him to go. Especially for a Kindergartener. 

“No, I think it’s a great idea.” She replied, walking down the path with him now, away from the shop to their parked automobiles on the street. “But it isn’t you.”

“Well… Now that the kid’s getting an education, I should be involved in his life, shouldn’t I?” He responded.

“It’s what any parent would do.” Fennec sighed gently, guiding the loose strands from her forehead that had slipped out of her braided hair. “But are you going for Grogu?”

“What do you mean? Of course I am.” Din replied. Well- Partially so, but that was still the truth, wasn’t it? It totally wasn’t because of the heavily attractive Kindergarten teacher that happened to be Grogu’s teacher. Completely and entirely unrelated.

“Which is good. You care a lot for the kid, which is obvious. But a social event? At a school?” She asked, amusement now within her features.

He exhaled in return, glancing down at her with a quirked brow, and once they had approached his speeder, he leaned the small of his back against it to follow her eye. “What are you insinuating, Shand?”

“Nothing.” She gave a meager shrug, because in all truth and honesty, she knew very little about the situation. “Just wondering about your reasoning. I may not have grown up with you, but getting to know you these past couple of years has allowed me to learn a lot about you.” She said, before finally waving him off. “Anyway, it’s none of my business. But if you need me… You have my number.” She finished.

Ah. There it was. Even Fennec was aware of Din’s rather raging social anxiety. He was never good in crowds, nor at group events, but the fact that her questioning came of cordial and empathetic concern made his features soften.

“You should go home. Be with your kid, get some rest. If Back to School Night’s tomorrow, you’re going to have to take care of yourself until then.” She claimed, patting his arm a couple of times before turning on her heel to head to her speeder bike.

“You coming in tomorrow?” Din asked as she walked.

“See you at nine o’clock.” She replied as she continued forth, giving him his answer to climb into his own speeder and return home for the night where Cara was watching Grogu until he arrived from his late shift.

* * *

Stepping into his apartment had felt like Heaven after the long day he had endured. The shop had been incredibly and awfully busy for the day, though Boba had more than allowed him a break to go and pick his son up from Kindergarten at noon. He wasn’t eager to keep Grogu around the shop, his kid getting into items and storage very easily, and truthfully, Din had felt a lot better with Cara watching him at home. Now that he had stepped in, however, he spotted Cara upon the couch, Grogu seated in her lap, cooing in delight and climbing off of her to peek over the couch to see his father.

“Hey,” Din practically beamed, a fond laugh spilling from his lips as he set his things aside rather carelessly, reaching the couch to scoop him up and into his arms.

Grogu was obviously very happy to see his father, hands reaching upwards to place them upon Din’s face.

“I know, buddy. I missed you, too. What’re you doin’ up so late?” He asked, glancing to Cara with a thankful expression.

“He wouldn’t sleep until you got home.” Cara said with a smile, resting an arm upon the head of the couch where she turned in her seat.

“You’ve had a long day. I would’ve gotten home sooner-”

“It’s fine.” She promised, moving to stand now, clearly no frustration within her features. “Anytime you need me, let me know.”

“Thanks.” Din exhaled in relief. “Can I give you something?”

“That’s funny.” Cara replied, as if Din had stated something ridiculous. “You aren’t paying me a thing. You want me to stay with him while you wash up?”

“No- No, I’ll be fine. I’m going to tuck him in now. Hopefully he’ll settle down now with me in the apartment.” Din explained, glancing down to his son with pure warmth in his expression.

“All right. See you around shop. I just might have to bring my cruiser in tomorrow.” She said, gathering her things to ready to leave.

“Are you ever going to give up on that thing?” He asked, tucking Grogu in closer to his chest.

“Maybe, when you give up your _Razorcrest._ ” She teased, before wishing them both goodnight and exiting the apartment to return back to her own home.

“All right, kid.” Din stepped into his room now, starting to ready the blankets in order to set him down to rest. “I know. I haven’t been around today. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?” He promised, setting Grogu down, beginning to tuck him in.

His son made a tired sound, leaning back to begin to accept the comfort his father was offering him.

“I’d ask about your day, but I probably won’t get much of an answer out of you.” Din continued, leaning down now to place a kiss at the center of his head. “We got a busy day tomorrow, so get all the rest you can.”

Grogu was already fast asleep by the time Din had shut the lights.

* * *

The previous day had seemingly gone by just as swiftly as the last. Din had dropped Grogu at school, passing Mr. Luke Skywalker a (regrettably) short ‘good morning’ before he had to deal with his duties at work. Throughout the rest of the day, he had busied himself in his labor, though something had lingered at the back of his mind, or rather, _someone_. For an uncertain reason to Din, he had been unable to rid his thoughts of Grogu’s Kindergarten teacher, mapping the way his lips quirked upon his shining features whenever their eyes had met, the movement of Luke’s hair in the slightest turn of his face, the dimple in his chin.

He had forced himself to shake the other man from his thoughts rather frequently throughout the day. However, his arrival back at the Organa School had only allowed his mind to persist. It didn’t help that he was about to confront the other man once more, even if it would be as fast as a, ‘Have a good day,’ or a, ‘See you tomorrow’. Din had found over the passing days that he really, really wasn’t so great at this kind of stuff.

He had approached Room 1B as he had morning and afternoon ever since Grogu started his Kindergartener days, still never having built up the courage to ask how he had been doing at school. Perhaps it was because the man in question that he would portray his curiosity to was Luke Skywalker, or maybe it was due to the fact that Din was a coward in general, but he had desperately hoped that by the end of the night, he would be able to bring it up to him.

As he stepped into the room, he had done what he always did first. He had spotted Grogu playing aside with the same boy he had from the start, shy but seemingly playful at his son’s side. It warmed Din’s heart to know that Grogu had at least made one friend, the two of them remaining at one another’s side throughout the day. 

The kids were ready now with their bags and whatnot, Din looking to Ben with a warm expression as he picked Grogu up and out of his chair. He had half a heart to ask the kid’s name, up until Luke’s voice flooded his ears, and Din glanced up and over to where he had been speaking with, it seemed like, an unhappy parent.

“At least give him a chance.” Luke stated quietly to the brown-haired man in front of him, who towered over the teacher in obvious annoyance.

“I just don’t think this is good for him.” The stranger seemingly huffed. “I mean, he’s only made one ridiculous, green friend-”

“ _Han._ ” Luke’s tone held warning, glancing up in time to meet Din’s stare, who had swiftly adjusted his eyes to Grogu instead, poorly feigning unawareness as he began to gather his son’s belongings.

Mumbling an ‘excuse me’, Luke stepped away from him to clear his head, and approached Din to wish him a good day.

“Mr. Djarin- How are you?” He asked him with a smile now, and yet, even in light of his previous conversation with the apparent impatient father, no features were forced. Every bit of Luke Skywalker was genuine.

“Uh- Y- Thank you. I mean… I’m alright.” Din managed to reply, giving Luke a light expression in turn.

“Will I see you tonight?” Luke asked, features growing a tad bit gentler, almost unnoticeably so.

“Huh?” Din blinked, trying to process his question at first.

“At Back to School Night.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Din said, feeling the skin upon his face flush in embarrassment. _Of course he meant Back to School Night._ “Yes, I’ll be there.” He nodded, briefly glancing down at Grogu to calm himself.

“It’s a fun night, really, for the kids and parents both. We try not to make things too boring here.” Luke claimed with a slight chuckle. “I hope that you know, Grogu has been a wonderful student.”

“He has?” Din asked, beginning to lighten up at the news.

“He doesn’t say very much, but he absorbs everything. I have to say, however… He is very nosy.” Luke explained warmly.

Exhaling, he looked down to his son once again to give him the slightest bit of a disapproving expression. “He gets into everything at home.” Din said truthfully.

Another laugh released from the teacher’s lips. “You and your wife must have a handful.” He only teased.

Din had paused for the moment, staring at Luke in confusion. “I- I have a wife?”

Luke raised a brow in response. “The woman who picked Grogu up yesterday?”

“Oh.” He reached up, wiping at his eyes tiredly. “Cara.”

“Yes.” Luke nodded, watching Din curiously, the slightest bit of a smile at his lips. “A lovely lady.”

“She’s not my wife.” Din explained, causing Luke’s face to brighten now with a tint of pink. “Just a very good friend of mine.”

“Ah.” Luke said, a tad frozen now. “I… I didn’t mean to assume-”

“No, don’t worry.” Din shook his head. “I’m sure many of the other children have two parents.” He pointed out, pulling Grogu a tad closer.

“It was still poor judgement.” Luke apologized, the color in his cheeks not yet dissipating. “Please, don’t let me waste any more of your time. I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

Din nodded in return, unwilling to share any more of his personal life (or Grogu’s), watching Luke as he turned to deal with the still-discontent parent. Deciding not to pry any longer, he exited the classroom to head back home where he’d surely be antsy until Back to School Night would arrive.

* * *

One of the biggest issues with socializing was that Din had close to no clue as to what he should wear to an event like this.

He was within Grogu’s room now, the foundling sitting upon his bed, ears perked in wonder as Din had shoveled through the little clothes he had within his closet. Seeing as it was a one bedroom apartment, Din had given the only room to Grogu and had stored his belongings here since there was at least some space to do so. The couch had never bothered him, seeing that as a child he frequently fell asleep in smaller spaces and areas that he could fit.

“How about this, kid?” Din asked, turning to face his son now as he held up a ridiculously old shirt, one that he had never had the heart to donate or throw away.

Grogu tilted his head in response, the slightest sound of disapproval passing his lips.

He sighed, tossing it aside for now. “You’re right. Too many bleach stains.” He grumbled, turning back to his belongings now to continue to shuffle through the few outfits he had. “Guess it’s another black long-sleeve and pants kind-of-night.” He murmured, more to himself than anything else. “We’ll take the car today, kid. What do you think?” He asked, peeking over his shoulder to glance at Grogu, who seemed elated at the idea of going out in a vehicle. He chuckled softly, finally picking out a simple outfit to wear, a tad nervous that it was just a little _too_ simple. Luke had always seemed well-dressed whenever Din had taken the time to observe him. Or, well… See him. Watch him?

He shook his head with a sigh, bundling his clothes in his arms. “I’m going to go get changed. No stalling, okay? We gotta be there soon.” He said, already starting out of the bedroom to change into a fresh set of clothing and settle himself down to leave for the night.

By the time he had strapped Grogu into the back of the _Razorcrest_ and started out of his parking spot, Din already wanted to turn around and head back home. He was aggressively second-guessing himself, wondering if this was perhaps a mistake, if he had been a bother to any of the other parents who had more pressing matters than Din’s curiosity. And yet, through all of his worry, his mind kept latching onto one, singular sentence.

_I look forward to seeing you tonight._

Luke was expecting him, and truthfully, Din was, too. What other teachers, aside from Mr. Skywalker, would he truly need to see? And what information would he learn aside from the ones that had been presented to him upon the papers (upon papers) of information offered to him the first day?

Before he was able to change his mind, he had already found himself parking his landspeeder none too far from the school, making his way around to retrieve Grogu from the back of the vehicle and start his way towards the entrance of the school.

With the sun down, the school looked incredibly warm. Inside, the classrooms were all lit in their warmth of yellow lighting, lights strung up about the outside as almost a welcoming to the incoming parents (and present ones to soon arrive). Banners had been hung up to present ‘Back to School Night’, the doors wide open as mothers, fathers and children alike started to flood in, excited for the apparent treats and hopeful elation of a reception night.

Din was clutching onto Grogu the entire time, fearful of letting him go, not wanting to lose him in the crowds of people that seemed to walk about the area. Despite the fact that it was a rather normal-sized array of citizens, Din had never been fond of any sort of groupings, eyes darting around in hopes of finding where to go next once he had stepped through the doors of the Kindergarten school.

Parents were being guided and led to what looked like the main auditorium as a proper welcome, tables set out with informational sections and desserts at the other side, Grogu staring in wonder at the amount of people around.

“Yeah, me, too, kid.” Din murmured to him. “You want somethin’ to eat?” He figured that it’d maybe relax them both, given that Grogu was often a fiend for his love of sugar. It’d at least make him content to see his kid happy. “Maybe we should just cut out and go get some fast food…”

“Mr. Djarin!” A voice had called out, Din already at the beginning of the food table by the time he had looked up, spotting Principal Leia Organa approaching, her hair fixed in immaculate rounded braids with a smile at her lips. “It’s so good to have you here with us tonight.”

“Thank you,” Din stated, doing his best to hide his nerves as he handed Grogu a cookie. His son wasn’t too much as one for manners, ignoring the napkin that Din attempted to hand him next.

“I was actually hoping to speak with you.” Leia said, a smile at her lips.

He paused, glancing to her with a worrisome expression.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. In fact, it’s rather wonderful.” She reassured, placing a hand upon his arm. “Will you come with me?”

“Oh- Sure. Yes.” He said, regaining himself with a nod. She had already begun in the opposite direction, however, Din allowing his feet to carry him through the crowd with crumbs on his shoulder from where Grogu had been thoroughly enjoying his cookie.

Once they had stepped out of the echoes of the auditorium, Din found himself beginning to calm. Being within an environment that packed clearly was not something he accustomed to, nor did he _want_ to grow used to it. He hadn’t even gotten in line for the name tags yet, a way of displaying his name to the other parents, and a very large part of him was nowhere interested in doing so.

As Leia had begun to lead him through the halls, however, Din excusing himself as he passed by other parents and children, he had soon realized she was leading him to Skywalker’s room. Confusion riddled his features, but she stopped at the door and waited for him to approach, a smile at her lips as she entered the classroom.

Din soon stepped in after her. The room was a lot quieter than the auditorium despite the kids and parents still present within the room, Luke having caught the attention of two or three parental figures in what appeared to be him explaining his curriculum for the kids to have a comfortable transition to the next grade.

“Luke,” Leia called for him, giving him a wave.

Luke had looked over in time to spot the three of them at the door, though near-instantaneously as he had, his features had apparently brightened. He excused himself from the parents, handing them what looked like more papers, before slipping by to begin to approach Din, Grogu and Principal Leia.

Din’s head had begun to spin as soon as he had settled his stare upon Grogu’s Kindergarten teacher. The other man dressed in all black, and despite the shade, he seemed to have pulled it off incredibly well. The black button-up he wore held the top button undone at Luke’s neck, though the cuffs were not rolled up, a pair of dark pants to go along. Adorning the outfit had been a sleek pair of boots, Din having to do a double take as the other man approached, feeling the air within his lungs momentarily halt.

Grogu seemingly cooed in excitement when he had spotted his friend aside- That same black-haired boy from before that Din had seen every day in picking up his son.

“I think he wants to go play.” Leia pointed out warmly.

Din, fearful of letting him go, glanced down to his son questioningly. Grogu looked right back up at him, and Leia was right. He most certainly did.

“Don’t worry. We’ll all be right here to watch him.” Luke spoke now, expression just as cordial.

He released the softest bout of air, Din finally giving in as he sat Grogu down. “Alright, kid, don’t-” He went to speak, but Grogu had already turned to rush to his friend to play.

Leia released a soft laugh. “He seems to be getting along fine with the other students. Which… is actually what Luke brought you here to talk about.”

As Din moved to stand up once again, he adjusted his pupils upon Mr. Skywalker in question. Luke had asked for him?

“Grogu has been getting along incredibly well with one particular student. They seemed to have hit it off the first day, and have gotten closer since. I know your schedule appears to be busy, which is why I’m so glad you were able to make it here tonight.” Luke explained with a smile.

“That’s…” Din began to nod, the words short at his lips at first. “That’s really wonderful.” He said, glancing between Leia and Luke now, characteristics a bit more relieved now with the news. “I was worried he wasn’t going to fit in.”

“He’s doing great.” He promised. “In fact, I asked you both here because I think it would be great for Grogu and Ben to spend time together outside of school.” Luke explained lightly. “Friendships are so important during these stages of a child’s life.”

“Ben- That’s the kid who sits next to him, right?” Din asked.

“He’s my son.” Leia said, seemingly proud at such a fact.

He glanced at the shorter woman in the slightest bit of surprise. “He is?”

She released a soft laugh. “Yes, he is. He looks more like his father, honestly.” She admitted.

Luke paused for the moment, looking at Leia curiously. “Is he coming tonight?”

Leia shook her head, and Luke had taken that as enough of a hint to drop the conversation. Instead, she directed the attention of both Luke and Din towards her son. “Ben, sweetheart, come over here,” She beckoned for him lovingly, Ben perking up within the classroom from where he had been enjoying himself with Grogu to make his way over, a shy expression at his face.

Luke placed a hand fondly upon Ben’s shoulder as he passed, the movement not lost on Din.

“Ben, this is Grogu’s father. Mr. Djarin.” Leia said, turning her son gently to face the other man.

Ben blinked up at him, giving him a small wave.

“I know. Grogu and I are a spitting image of each other, aren’t we?” Din managed to tease, which allowed the softest of laughs to release from Luke’s lips. It was a sound that Din had taken pride in, seeing as he was the cause for something so angelic.

Leia brought her hands through her son’s hair fondly. “I would love to have you and your son over one day, Mr. Djarin. For dinner, perhaps? It’ll be good for the kids.” She offered.

He had been taken by surprise by the offer, only just registering her question as Grogu had waddled his way over soon after, attaching himself to Din’s leg with a coo of interest. “That’d be great.” He nodded, entirely unused to any sort of social parenting. “That’s very kind of you. And, Din is fine. You can call me Din.”

“Anything for the kids, Din.” Leia replied in enunciation, her stare adjusting to Grogu momentarily now, her smile returning with ease. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to excuse myself. I’m sure many other parents are looking for me.” She said. “Can Ben stay here?”

“Of course. I’ll watch over him until you’re finished.” Luke promised.

“Luke will give you my number.” Leia said to Din with a smile, glancing at Luke expectantly. “If you need me, I’ll be in the auditorium. It was lovely to see you again, Din.” She said, bowing her head briefly before kissing her son’s forehead and exiting the room to return to her duties.

“She seems like a busy woman.” Din pointed out, glancing down to Grogu and Ben now, where the two of them were already beginning to venture off together to play once again. “I had no idea that was her son.”

“Ben is a good kid.” Luke commented, finding Din’s eyes, tenderness laced within his stare. “He… hasn’t had it so easy, so Grogu and he meeting one another appears to be fate.” He explained politely.

“Safe to say that I’m relieved.” Din replied in turn, his heart rate still awfully fast. “Thank you for, uh-... Bringing them together.” He attempted to clarify. “I think Grogu really needed this.”

Luke had reached out now, placing a hand upon Din’s arm, that tenderness never slipping from his features. “Of course, Mr. Djarin. If there’s anything else you need, please let me know.”

“Same goes to you, you know.” Din commented, swallowing lightly. “You can call me Din.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then you can call me Luke.” The teacher replied, his tone inexplicably fond. He removed his hand, only to continue the conversation. “Do you have a holocell so that I can give you Leia’s number?”

Din had only barely just recovered from the touch upon his arm, trying to present himself as a fully functional adult and father for the moment. He was unable to answer, only doing so by removing his cellphone from his pocket with flushed features. “Here- Would you, uh- Could you type it in?” He asked, pulling up his list of contacts, before handing it to Luke with a mousy appearance.

“Sure.” Luke said simply, as if it were no problem at all, taking his holocell from him to begin to punch in the numbers. “Would you like me to add my own as well, in case you need to reach me?”

Din stared down at Luke, once again unable to allow a reply to surface from his throat, bewildered that someone as attractive and kind as Luke wished for him to have his number. It was ridiculous to think such a way, because Grogu always came first, _always_ , but if that was the case- Wasn’t it good to have his number as an emergency?

Luke took note of the silence, glancing up at him with the beginning of an apologetic expression. “Din?”

“Yes. Please, add yours.” Din finally replied, shaking his head at himself. “Sorry. I’m not very good at this.” He mumbled. If Din meant flirting or socializing, his words masked the true meaning.

Luke’s lips formed a smile once again as he saved both Leia’s and his own number within Din’s communication device, soon handing it back to him. “You’re fine.” He promised. “I have to finish speaking to the other parents, but it was lovely to see you here, Din. Please feel free to stick around within the classroom or go and treat yourself to some food in the auditorium.” He explained kindly.

Din nodded, finally offering Luke that of a thankful expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, almost as a promise, even if he dropped Grogu at school every single morning.

As Luke turned to finish conversing with the other parents, Din had made his way to Grogu, explaining to him that it was time to go. He didn’t seem very keen on departing from Ben, but after coaxing him with another cookie before they’d leave, he glanced at Luke one more time, the color upon his face still a shade of scarlet as he exited the classroom to head back home, papers forgotten within the classroom.


	3. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say, this chapter is- ok yeah nevermind, you guys gotta read it for yourself.
> 
> thank you for the continuous love, my friends :') i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. you guys are my motivation!!

Din released a soft grumble of air from his lips as he shifted upon the bed. Rays of sunlight broke through the blinds of Grogu’s bedroom, bathing his face where his eyes fluttered open gradually, adjusting to the morning light now coming into the room. He had fallen asleep while reading Grogu another bedtime story. He was much too big for Grogu’s bed, his legs dangling off the edge of it, his back sore from the position he had slept in all night. Even so, he didn’t have it in him to care as he glanced down sleepily to his tired son snuggled up against his body, the book face down on his own chest.

Sundays were always Din’s favorites. A lot of people despised them, because it meant work the next morning and an early start to a Monday. Sunday, however, was the one day that Din had usually taken off for himself during the busy work week. It was the one morning that he could wake up without having to set an alarm and sleep in with his son, the one day he could sit down for breakfast with Grogu, and the one day where he had absolutely nothing to do.

Oftentimes, Din liked to keep himself busy, but by the end of the work week he was exhausted. Settling down with his son was the one thing that never brought him anxiety.

Grogu seemed to have awoken at the same time as him. His little limbs began to stretch out as he cooed, before further burrowing his face into the crook of Din’s arm. A rugged chuckle spilled from Din’s lips as he looked down at him, pure love within his gaze.

“Don’t you want me to make you some Bantha-butter pancakes?” Din mumbled, and it seemed to have caught Grogu’s attention, who lifted his face from Din’s arm with a sleepy but eager expression. He reached forward and wiped some drool from his son’s chin, the tired smile remaining at his lips. “All right. Come on. Let’s go get things started.” He said, beginning to sit up now upon the bed, groaning out softly as he stretched, joints and vertebrae cracking pleasantly at the extent. “Go brush your teeth. I’ll start things up for us, okay?”

Leaning forward, Din planted a kiss upon Grogu’s forehead, before starting into the main room to start his (short) search into the cabinet for the pancake mix. Din wasn’t much of a chef, only ever really preparing meals that he knew Grogu would like, often picking off of the leftovers to feed himself by the end of it. He was able to get by with the easy meals he knew by heart, but nothing overly complicated. Maybe today, he’d make somewhat of a decent plate of food.

By the time he had the ingredients ready, Grogu had been waddling over to him, Din reaching down to bring him into his arms and place him on the counter. “All right. For the mix, we’ll need to add the eggs- And _don’t_ eat them- and then the milk. You wanna put the eggs in?” He asked, sliding over the small carton towards his son, who seemed excited at the prospect of helping his father make breakfast. It was always so easy for Din, seeing as he adored observing Grogu elated about anything. 

Din made sure to remain close here with Grogu, none too eager for him to fall off the counter, but his son usually wasn’t too reckless in that sense. If anything, Din had found Grogu crawling up more things in the past than he ever had anything else before. It was relatively rare for Grogu to hurt himself in any way, which Din was overly grateful for.

While Grogu worked to use his little hands to crack the eggs into the mixing bowl, Din had only just remembered that he had Leia’s number. He hadn’t gotten much of a chance to call her since Wednesday, entirely busy with work and making sure Grogu had actually done his homework on time. It had been a couple of late nights that Din had ended up staying awake to help his son, simply because Grogu seemed to be content with his father not reminding him of the homework he had due.

He pulled out his holocell, scrolling through his short list of contacts until he had come upon Leia’s.

Just beneath Leia’s was Luke’s name. He tapped it, more out of curiosity than anything else to see if he had added his email instead of his phone number, but he must have pressed the wrong button. The screen shifted and changed to display, _Dialing Luke…_ , Din’s eyes widening in response, and he jammed his thumb to the screen until he had hung up. Just from a simple accident did Din feel his heart rate pick up instantaneously, cursing to himself for being such a moron. He wasn’t entirely savvy with technology nowadays.

Deciding to spare himself the further embarrassment, he sent a text out to Leia, allowing her to get back to him whenever she was able to.

**Din**  
_Hi, Leia. It’s Din Djarin, Grogu’s dad. Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner_

He scrubbed the nape of his neck with a soft huff after he had ended up sending the message. Maybe he should have phrased it differently.

**Din**  
_J_

He felt his skin rush with awkwardness as he had already accidentally sent his next message, except… It had only been the first letter. He felt like a complete fool, typing out another one carefully this time.

**Din**  
_Sorry about that… Sent it early on accident. Just checking in to see when you might want to have dinner for Grogu and Ben._

He set his cellphone down, shaking his head at himself. He had looked up in time to see Grogu having already inhaled one of the eggs, reaching forward to stop him from eating the second. “ _No_ , Grogu. What did I tell you? We need these for the pancakes.” Din scolded, pulling the bowl aside now to bring the carton of eggs towards him, deciding to open them himself and let his son pour the milk instead.

Grogu cooed, and Din’s expression softened. He had always gotten so happy whenever Din said his real name, and it melted him down to his core in some of the best ways possible. He opened his mouth to speak to him, but then his holocell was ringing, and Din peered in panic down at his phone when _Luke_ was situated at the top to notify him who was calling.

He grumbled, more to himself than anything else, picking up his phone in a cumbersome manner, fingertips coated in egg yolk from where he had just cracked them. He brought the phone up to his ear, hesitant to speak the first word. “Hello?”

“Din? Is this you?” Luke asked, and the sound of his gentle tone had dragged him in immediately. How had he still managed to remain so genuine over a phonecall?

“Yeah. It’s me. Called you on accident. Meant to press Leia’s number.” Din explained. Only half of a lie, but it still had to count for something.

“It’s no problem.” Luke replied now with a light laugh. “Why Leia and I had to have such similar names, I have no idea.”

Din was unable to respond for a moment, not really processing Luke’s words in his head right away, because he had no clue as to what he meant.

“Anyway- I just wanted to call back to make sure it was you. I’ll save your number in my holocell now.” Luke said from over the other end of the line. Another bout of silence, and then- “Din?”

“Yeah. I’m here, sorry.” He sighed out softly in realization of himself. “That’s fine. It’ll be good for us to have each other’s numbers.” Din answered, doing his best to remain as calm as possible, no matter how anxious he felt. As to why, he had no clue. “I can bother you for help with Grogu’s homework.” He attempted to tease.

“Don’t hesitate to. I’ll make myself available when you need me.” Luke explained. Din could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh. I mean, I was kidding.” Din admitted. “You don’t have to do that for us.”

“I am Grogu’s teacher, after all. I mean it, Din. If you need anything, text me. You won’t be bothering me.” Luke reassured. The way he spoke allowed Din to feel completely and entirely welcome.

He swallowed thickly, doing his best to even _attempt_ to function. It was pretty impossible, given the fact that Luke was able to make him feel this way every time they spoke with one another. “Thank you.” Din breathed out. “I have to go.”

There was a small pause, and then, “Forgive me- I tend to ramble on if no one stops me.” Luke said apologetically. “Please don’t feel reluctant to contact me.”

“Thank you.” Din said once more, feeling like a broken record. “See you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.” Luke stated in return rather warmly.

After they had hung up, Din grumbled as he placed his holocell aside, burying his face into his arms upon the counter momentarily, still cautious of the egg yolk on his fingers.

Grogu cooed in response, tilting his head towards his father now.

Din peeked up at him with a sigh. “I think you’re better at socializing than I am, kid.”

* * *

**Leia**  
_so sorry that I’m just getting back to you!! I’ve had a really eventful day, but I won’t bore you with the details :/ Don’t feel bad about not texting me sooner, I understand how hard being a parent is._

**Leia**  
_May I call you?_

When Din had received Leia’s message back, he had been in the middle of bathing his son. Grogu had never really given him a problem with baths, the kid rather excited to play around in the bubbles (and with his ball), Din soaping up Grogu’s short-haired head by the time his holocell had pinged.

He wiped off his wet hand upon his pants as he reached for his phone at the counter. He didn’t have the energy for a one-handed text message, and decided to press the call button (intentionally this time) to contact her directly instead. He tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear as he reached forward again, continuing to wash his son off adoringly.

“Hi, Din.” Leia greeted as soon as she had answered.

“Leia,” Din answered. “Sorry. I’m mid-bath time with Grogu, decided calling you would be easier.” He explained.

“Would you prefer we call back afterwards?” She asked caringly.

“No- We’re all good.” He promised, the slightest bit of a smile at his lips as he watched his son hold his little metal ball within the tub.

“As long as you’re sure.” She answered kindly. “What days work best for you for dinner, Din? I’m assuming we’re both pretty busy people, but maybe we can work out a day for Grogu and Ben to see each other.”

Din thought it over as he tilted his son’s head back just a bit, careful not to get any soap in his very large eyes as he rinsed out his little puffs of hair. Grogu made a pleasant, child-like sound, still holding onto his ball. “Is Friday night okay?” He asked curiously after a moment.

“I think this Friday I’m going to be at the school late for a board meeting.” Leia exhaled. “They always run ridiculously long for silly reasons, and I don’t want to keep you waiting.” She explained. “What about Saturday?”

He thought once again, knowing that Saturdays were often Din’s longest ones. Despite knowing Boba would give him off in a heartbeat, anyway, he’d feel guilty not spending the time working and making money for his son. Trying to ponder about a better plan for the weekend, he hummed thoughtfully as he switched the phone to his other ear, sandwiching it between his opposite shoulder now to give his neck a break on that side. “I… I can see with work.” He finally said, not very eager to give up Sundays with Grogu at all. That was their time. In all of his running about and busy scheduling throughout the week, it was the one day he had to properly bond with his son.

“If it doesn’t work for you, we can try another day.” Leia suggested.

“No, it should be all right.” Din admitted. “It might be the only day that works, actually.” He explained. “I work pretty much every day.”

“So, Saturday night?” She asked next, a hint of a smile within her voice.

“It should be fine. Actually, I know it will be fine. I’ll ask my boss anyway, and let you know when he gets back to me.” He promised, letting Grogu play within the water now as he sat at the edge of the tub, drying off his hands to properly place the cellphone against his ear without any strain at his shoulders. “He practically begs me to take off of work at this point.”

Leia released a soft laugh. “That’s most definitely me with Luke. He stays after much too often, even when he doesn’t need to.”

“Sounds about right.” Din replied, his heart jumping at the very mention of the Kindergarten teacher. “At least he’s getting good pay.”

“I wish that, too. He won’t accept any overtime.” She answered, and he could hear the way she rolled her eyes with her tone. “He’s meaner than you think, though.” She added, her tone completely playful.

“I don’t think I can believe that.” He answered back with a small hum of teasing thought.

“You will.” She poked back. “Anyway… Let me know a good time, you know, on Saturday. I’m free all day but I can start cooking before you come.”

“Actually, I’d like to help you cook, if that’s all right.” Din said. “I don’t want you to have to cook a meal for all of us by yourself.”

“Really?” Leia asked, obviously joyous at Din’s offer. “Good. Because I cannot cook for my life.”

He managed out a sound of amusement. “Me, neither. But I’ll be happy to help.”

“Wonderful.” She answered with another light chuckle. “Text me with a time and let me know what works best for you. I’ll probably see you at some time during the week.”

“Sounds good.” He answered. “Talk to you soon, Leia.”

“Have a wonderful Sunday.”

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by incredibly fast. Din had ended up calling Cara to babysit and pick up Grogu more than he expected, Boba’s shop getting in more orders the current week than it had the entire summer. Boba only figured that, with their influx of pods coming in, it was no surprise due to the podracing challenges that took place one city over. Din had never been podracing before, the sport in itself incredibly dangerous, nor had he actually been around to watch any of the races. He was positive Grogu would love it, the kid rather excited just by sitting in his baby-seat within the backseat of the _Razorcrest_ , but he had more important things to save up for. Maybe next year, they’d get a chance to go.

Cara had been incredibly understanding. Her work as an officer of Alderaan had allowed her a flexible schedule, and from what Cara had told him, everyone seemed to love Grogu at work from what Dune had narrated to her coworkers. It warmed his heart to see and know that, because any kind of acceptance for Grogu was something that Din ached to see.

He had been in Grogu’s situation before, and all he wanted was to provide him as much as a loving home as possible.

Boba had given him more than the ‘okay’ to take off for Saturday, Fennec commenting about it sometime after as to how he was ‘finally deciding on taking care of himself.’ Din passed it off, knowing her teasing words held no malice. Even if he was at least mildly aware of himself overworking, he didn’t have it in him to care. At the end, it was all for Grogu, someone Din would never give up on.

Saturday had rolled around faster than he expected. He had promised Leia that he’d head over around three-thirty to arrive at her house by four o’clock, this way they could allow the kids to play while they prepared their likely very slowly-made dinner.

“You excited to see your friend Ben, kiddo?” Din asked, glancing in the rearview of his speeder as he readied up the engine, eager to beat any kind of traffic that might be around the area at this hour. Although there probably wasn’t, he didn’t want to risk it with the apparency of the podracing soon to arrive.

Grogu beamed from the backseat, staring between his father and out the window as he brought the vehicle out of its parking spot, very much so excited to see Ben. It instantly placed Din in a good mood, and truthfully, the idea of a peaceful dinner with Grogu’s best friend and his mother didn’t seem so bad. Sure, Din had friends, but it had been a while since he’s actually gone out to eat with them.

It’d be a nice break with a new face and an even newer door opening for his son.

As he had suspected, the traffic hadn’t been terrible. Travelling through a city in general was no easy job, but Leia seemed to live more towards the outskirts of it all, where there was a little more green and a lot less cement. Alderaan’s area held much beauty in its nature, something Din hadn’t really come to appreciate until he was older.

When he had pulled up in front of the house and parked the speeder, he stared in amazement at the two story house in front of him, making his way around the side of the _Razorcrest_ to retrieve Grogu from the back and head up the pathway to her home. It was in no way luxurious for the neighborhood, but to Din, it was astounding, for not even the orphanage he had been raised in as a child had been as lovely as her home.

He stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell, setting Grogu down next to him as he awaited a response.

After a moment or so, the door opened, and Ben’s mousy features appeared first. He seemed just as excited as his son. “Grogu!” He almost cheered, opening the door a little more now as Leia appeared, a comforting smile at his lips.

“Din- I’m glad you made it.” She said, opening the door a little bit more. Grogu was already stepping in, Din releasing a nervous chuckle as he did so. Leia only laughed, stepping aside now. “Please, come in. Make yourself at home.”

As he stepped in through the threshold, his eyes immediately traveled around the interior. The inside was quite humble, much of her house pristine in its white walls and golden accents, though none of it appeared to be holding a lick of arrogance or pompousness. It was quite the opposite, all of it rather homely.

“I was going to bring flowers, but I didn’t know if anyone was allergic.” Din admitted timidly for a moment. “You have a nice house.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’d honestly forget to water them.” She answered, Ben and Grogu already making their way up the stairs to play. “And, thank you.”

“Will they-... They’ll be okay?” Din asked with hesitance. He didn’t have stairs in his own home, Grogu quite amazed but blatantly exhilarated to finally have a chance to play with Ben outside of school as he crawled up to them. 

“Trust me, they’ll be fine. You just watch, they’ll be up there playing for hours while we cook.” Leia answered with a soft laugh. “Well- Hopefully it doesn’t take that long.” She said after a moment.

“With our expertise, it’ll be done in about four.” Din teased after a moment. He found it increasingly easy to be around Leia, almost as if she was some form of a big-little sister.

“You’re not wrong.” Leia replied with a hum. “Come on, I’ll show you to the kitchen.”

* * *

It was safe to say that cooking had gone easier than the both of them expected. Although Leia had to read the directions about three times for the recipe she had found online for her Kodari-rice tacos, Din was there to help along, because he himself had to read it a fourth time to fully grasp it.

He had been finding out a lot of things about Leia; a) that she didn’t eat meat, b) that she had been previously adopted before finding her real parents and c) that the Organa school was actually named after her adoptive parents. All very heartwarming stuff, to which Din could offer very little in return.

“So… Until you were seven, you had no idea who your parents were?” He asked curiously, a brow raised in response.

“It’s… Well, it’s a complicated story.” Leia explained with a soft sigh. “Bail Organa had adopted me when I was very young, but had never told me about my real parents.” She continued, though Din could sense the heaviness in her words. “It was a very dangerous time for the Republic. I’m sure you remember, don’t you? The recession we had was… Well, I was only six at the time, but I didn’t forget just how terrible things had been.”

“Trust me, I remember.” Din responded with a nod. “After all, it had gone on for...Well-”

“Seven years.” Leia exhaled. “And it started a year before I had been born.” She looked to Din now, who had paused in his movements in building the now-finished taco elements to eat. “My mother hadn’t been aware that she was having twins until the day that she had given birth. She was unable to afford any kind of healthcare or ultrasounds during her nine months.” Leia continued. “She wanted me to live in a home that would be able to take care of me. It’s why I had been separated from my true family. If the recession was hard on me in a wealthy home, I can’t imagine how it must’ve been for my parents and my brother.”

Din looked back at her empathetically. “You were probably very happy when you finally got the chance to meet them.”

Leia smiled a bit now. “I was.” She gave a nod, swallowing gently. “Unfortunately… About fifteen years ago, both of my adoptive parents had been killed in a car accident. Right here in Alderaan.” She explained, averting her stare now. “I had always wanted to found some sort of school, because so many kids within this city during the recession couldn’t afford any education. I ended up naming it after them- Organa- because it’s what they deserved.” She said softly now. “I wish I could’ve given them so much more.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.” Din replied softly. “I don’t really remember my parents.” He admitted. “I was only four when I had-”

The doorbell rang, and Leia glanced to the entrance of the kitchen with a quirked brow. “Sorry… I-”

“Don’t worry.” Din shook his head. “You should probably get that.” He added.

With an apologetic smile, Leia disappeared out of the kitchen.

Deciding not to allow himself to hover, Din finished up the food and began to bring them to the table, Leia having already set it for four now. From where she had answered the door, many voices seemed to have surfaced, Din wondering just how popular of a woman she was. He wouldn’t be surprised to find out that she had many friends, for she was already a lovely person to Din already.

“-thought we’d stop in and say hello. Since when are you busy on Saturday nights?”

An older voice had become more apparent the more that footsteps receded into the house, Din beginning to feel his social anxiety pick up all over again. Unless it had been his friends, unexpected guests usually weren’t very favored in Din’s utmost honest opinion. He’d remain respectful to whoever it was, however, because Leia had been nothing but wonderful so far.

He had looked up in time to hear Leia’s voice at the entrance of the dining room, first greeted by an attractive older couple, who stood next to Leia with their arms hooked around one another. The taller man seemed relatively well-dressed, a dark felt jacket at his shoulders to beat the incoming Autumn weather outside. He had shoulder-length hair, brown to shape the features of his face where a scar lined his right eye. Arm-in-arm with him was a shorter woman, just a tad taller than Leia, who had a full head of chocolate curls that stretched down to her waist. She must’ve taken good care of it over the years. She also had a coat on, and her features resembled Leia’s greatly.

Leia appeared with yet another expression of contrite, glancing to Din abashedly. “Din- Meet my mother and father. And you already know my brother, Luke.”

Din had to do a double take as soon as Luke had come into view next to his father. He wore the bright smile he always had, a yellow jacket at his shoulders now to complete the bright shades of blond within his hair, the warm lamplight of Leia’s home doing wonders for his features. Din was fairly certain he had stopped breathing for the moment, standing in shock at the Skywalker family in front of him.

Because Leia was a Skywalker, and Luke was her _brother_.

Her father moved forward first, a bit of a side-smile at his lips as he outstretched his gloved hand towards Din. “Anakin Skywalker. Leia’s told me a lot about your son.”

Din blinked up at him, nodding just a bit, unable to even process his introduction as his wife soon appeared at his side.

“And I’m Padmé.” She greeted with perhaps the most welcoming smile Din has ever seen (aside from Luke’s). “Please, let me apologize on behalf of my husband.” She said scoldingly, nudging Anakin’s side pointedly. “We had no intention of coming here and ruining your dinner.”

“Well, we kind of did.” Anakin added with a small smirk. “But we just had no idea it was today.”

“Mother- Father, give him some space.” Luke had approached now with a slight chuckle, stepping in front of them to bring them back and away from Din. He seemed to have sensed the anxiety surrounding him, and Din was grateful for it, because he felt as if he might’ve been on the verge of losing consciousness. He turned to Din now, a small smile at his lips. “It’s good to see you again, Din. I suppose this is all very surprising.”

Din looked between them all now, finally getting the chance to allow his brain to form somewhat of a sentence. “You could say that.” He said, the nervousness evident in his movements.

“Well- We’re here now. Why don’t we stay for dinner? Like one big, happy family.” Anakin teased lightly.

“Ani,” Padmé grumbled, releasing his arm as he began to seat himself at the table.

“Don’t you think you guys should ask Din if he’d be all right with that?” Leia asked, unamused as she raised an eyebrow in the direction of her family.

“No, it’s fine.” Din reassured, clearing his throat a little bit. “The more the merrier, right?” He asked, still doing his best to process that Luke and Leia were related.

Luke appeared at Leia’s side, squeezing her arm gently. “I’ll help you set the rest of the table.” He said softly.

“You better.” Leia huffed in return. “Please, Din, sit down. I’ll go fetch the kids. Want anything to drink?”

Din swallowed with a small nod, eyes lingering on Luke. “Water. Water’s fine.”

“So, who’s Ben’s little green friend I’ve been hearing about?” Anakin asked, sitting himself down next to his wife, across from where Din had chosen his seat now that he settled.

“My son.” Din continued, his nerves bunching up all over, not ever really expecting to be talking to Luke Skywalker’s father here and now, tonight. Maybe he _should_ have gone to work… “What’ve you heard?”

“Oh, not too much.” Anakin gave a shrug. “Just glad my grandson's making friends. Really, I am.”

Padmé watched him for a moment, before averting her stare to Din. “He’s Luke’s student, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Din nodded, clearing his throat. “That’s how they met, actually.”

Leia returned soon with Grogu at her hip and Ben following along. His eyes had lit up, however, at the sight of Anakin and Padmé. “Grandpa! Grandma!”

Padmé laughed lovingly now as Ben approached, moving her arms around him as her grandson appeared at her side. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She smiled widely.

“We thought we’d stop in and say hello to you.” Anakin smiled, ruffling Ben’s shaggy hair with ease.

“Yeah, that’s the reason.” Leia mumbled, bringing a booster seat around for Grogu, Din holding him while Leia set it up. “Come on, Ben, sit down. Time to eat.”

“We all know you’re here for a cheap meal.” Luke quipped playfully, situating himself down in the chair next to Din’s. Din did his best not to notice, and had he been anymore anxious, he might’ve broken a sweat.

“Hey- If Leia is going to make too much food, I won’t let it go to waste. Clearly, she had this time.” Anakin said pointedly, Padmé beginning to help serve the table.

“Let me.” Din said to Anakin’s wife as he rose from his chair.

Padmé laughed now. “Leia, where did you find this guy?”

“Trust me, he’s an angel.” Leia sighed. “It’s _impossible_ to find parents that aren’t assholes.” She said to Din now.

“Leia, not in front of the kids.” Luke said.

“Oh, come on, Luke, you don’t have to pretend to be a teacher all day long. It’s the weekend. Just relax a little.” Anakin claimed.

“I’ve probably said worse in front of Grogu.” Din admitted timidly, serving Luke his plate of food now, who gave him a small smile and a ‘thank you’. It was enough to make his head spin.

Just as Din had filled Grogu’s smaller plate, the doorbell rang again. Leia exhaled, rolling her eyes.

“How many times must I tell him to bring a key?” She grumbled, setting Ben’s plate of food down now to exit the dining room again and make her way towards the front door.

Din situated himself down now, bringing his chair in a bit more.

“The Skywalker house never rests.” Anakin said with a chuckle, looking to Grogu in interest. “Hey- Padmé, doesn’t he look like-”

More voices flooded in from the main hall, Din not so sure he’d be able to take anyone else in the room. He sank a bit within his chair, waiting for the newer guests to arrive before he could eat.

Grogu had been impatient, already starting his meal.

“Hey- Kid, come on, be polite.” He scolded fondly.

“Don’t worry. Kids never really wait for anything.” Anakin said with a smile, almost entirely at ease.

“We should probably wait for Leia, though.” Padmé added to her husband.

After another moment, Leia appeared at the entrance of the dining room, very much so unamused. Coming in with her had been that same brown-haired man from last week, Din soon putting the pieces together that it was Ben’s father. Next to him was a man of similar height, dressed rather finely with a moustache beneath his nose and a certain style about him.

“Din-” Leia exhaled, “This is my husband, Han, and his friend, Lando.”

“Speak of the scoundrel.” Luke teased as Han and Lando entered the room, the two of them dragging chairs to the table to squeeze in, more plates being passed around.

As everyone moved down, Luke’s chair moved impossibly closer to Din’s, to the point where Din could feel their ankles brushing one another beneath the table. He was unable to say a word, simply attempting to stay calm, trying to assess everything around him.

“Move over, would you?” Han grumbled, seating himself in a chair now next to his son, Ben, Lando following suit, allowing Leia to sit at the head of the table. “At least you made a lot of food for a reason this time.” He said to Leia now.

“That’s what I said.” Anakin said with a chuckle, now beginning to eat.

“Hey, could you pass the Kodari sauce?” Lando asked, Anakin reaching over the table to hand it to him.

“Maybe if you would’ve come home sooner, you could’ve helped out our guest and I.” Leia said, clearly frustrated with her husband.

Han blinked up and over to Din now, and then to his son. He looked back at Leia, huffing out an unreasonable sigh. “I _told_ you I was going to be out late today.”

“Ben, dear, chew your food.” Padmé said to her grandson.

“No, you didn’t. You went out late drinking with your friends after work.”

“So what? A couple of old buddies and I wanted to catch up.”

“Grandpa, can you pass the rice, please?”

“Are you all right?”

The last voice had belonged to Luke’s. Din had looked up in time as all of the voices began to mesh with one another, though as soon as he settled his stare upon Luke’s, his body began to relax. He gave a small nod and a nervous smile, bringing a hand through his mess of hair on his head. When was the last time he showered himself?

“Grogu seems to like his food.” Luke said amongst the conversations occurring at the table to Din with a small chuckle.

“Yeah. We made him some meat with it, because that’s all he eats.” Din admitted, Luke’s laughter almost an instant cure to Din’s anxiety, even his heart rate picked up pleasantly at the reverberations of it all. Not even Leia and Han’s bickering could be processed within his ears as he spoke to Luke.

Grogu seemed to have ignored the lettuce part of his meal, seemingly interested in the meat elements that Din had made sure to pile in on his plate.

“I’m glad he and Ben have gotten a chance to see each other now.” Luke replied, almost fondly. “You know, I’m sorry I hadn’t told you sooner, about Leia and I being related. It just didn’t seem… Professional.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Din shook his head. “Your family’s definitely an interesting one.” He said, no spite within his voice, only acceptance.

“You’ve only seen the beginning.” Luke added warmly.

“So, Din- Where are you from?” Anakin asked now, Din coming back to the conversations at the table now that they had quieted. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their food, silent as they listened to Anakin’s question.

Din sat up a little bit in his chair, not having touched his food yet. “Aq Vetina.” He said, feeling his skin flush at the attention he held at the table, rather unused to it. 

“Aq Vetina?” Lando piped up. “You’re a long way from home.”

“I wasn’t raised there.” Din explained. “Not- Well, not entirely.”

“So, where were you raised?” Anakin asked next.

“Don’t be rude, Anakin.” Padmé sighed.

“What? I’m just trying to get to know him.” Anakin defended.

“It’s all right.” Din reassured. “I moved to Alderaan when I was four.” He explained. It was the partial truth, but they didn’t know much of the history for his reasoning behind it all.

“Why don’t we leave Din alone now?” Leia asked with a bit of a smile. “He’s probably hungry.”

“His kid clearly is.” Han mumbled from where he sat.

Din glanced to him now, the slightest bit of a brow raised at his comment. “Is that a problem?”

The table seemed to still with Din’s words. Up until now, he had appeared entirely reserved, but an insult to Grogu? That was an insult to him.

“What’d I say?” Han said, looking back over at Din with a tilt to his head.

“Han, let it go.” Luke sighed softly.

“No, actually, I’d like to know.” Din answered, sitting up a bit in his seat now. “Do you have a problem with my son?”

“No problem.” Han gave a small shrug, seemingly wanting to say something.

Din watched him like a hawk, awaiting his words.

“I just think that Ben could be making other friends.” Han said, looking to his own son now. “In a different school.”

“Han- How many times are you going to bring this up?” Leia stared at him harshly. “We’ve talked about this already.”

“Really? Because I don’t think we have.” Han said, voice rising in the slightest bit. He turned to Luke now. “Now- Listen, Luke, I trust ya, okay? I do.”

Luke sighed gently, bringing his face into his hands to scrub at his features.

“I just think-... Well, Ben could be doing way better. At a _separate_ school.” Han said.

Grogu had paused in his eating now to watch the conversation intently. Ben seemed to have a frown at his lips.

“I mean- Does he even _talk_?” Han huffed out. 

“That’s my son.” Din reminded, a bit firmer than last time, that change in tone startling Luke just a tad as he watched him. “I’d watch what you say about him to me.”

“All right. That’s enough.” Leia finally stood from her chair. “All I wanted was for Ben to have a fun night with his friend.” She said, staring around the table in obvious distaste. “I want you out. _Now._ ” She gestured towards Han and Lando.

“Alright, Lando, pal, it’s time to go.” Han grumbled.

“You, too.” Leia said sharply towards him.

He blinked up at her in disbelief. “I said, out. Go back to whatever bar you came from. It was clearly more important than dinner with Ben’s new friend.”

“You’re kidding me, Leia.” Han stared at her.

“I’m serious.” She said sharply. “Thank you for stopping by, but I’d like to eat this dinner in peace.”

Lando seemed to have taken the hint, starting to bring Han up and out of his chair. “Come on, Han. Let’s go.”

“This is ridiculous.” Han complained, even as he stood and started out of the house. “We really aren’t gonna talk about this?” He said, specifically to Leia, who decided on ignoring him as Lando ushered him out of the house.

As the door slammed shut, Leia sank back into her chair with a sigh, bringing her hair out of her face. “Din- I am so sorry for my husband. I never anticipated that he’d-”

“It’s okay.” Din immediately said, calming down a bit now that Han was out of the house. “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

“You had every right to.” Anakin said in return.

Din sighed gently, looking to Grogu now, who gazed back at him curiously. “Thank you for dinner, Leia, but… I should probably head back home now.” He explained, beginning to stand up from his seat. “Let me help you clean up.”

“It’s all right.” Leia waved him off with a weak smile. “You deserve to go home with some rest.” She sighed. “Actually- I think I’d like to be alone with my son now. Mom, dad. Luke.”

“Of course, honey.” Padmé said immediately, briefly placing a hand upon Anakin’s arm before she started to stand. “We’ll bring our plates to the sink and be out of your hair.”

“Thank you.” Leia said quietly, reaching forward now to place a hand over her son’s, checking in on him with a gentle expression.

Din began to scoop Grogu up and into his arms now, Luke standing shortly after. “Say goodbye to your friend now, kid, okay?” He said, Grogu giving Ben a happy little wave, who seemed to light up at his friend’s interaction. “You’ll see him on Monday. Thank you, Leia, for this. It was nice.” Din admitted. “We should cook together again some time.”

Leia smiled a bit more now. “We should. Maybe we’ll learn something. Get home safe.”

As Padmé and Anakin headed towards the kitchen with the dirty dishes, Din had grabbed his jacket on the way towards the door, still holding Grogu close. It was Luke that had made his way behind him now.

“I’ll walk you out to the car.” Luke offered.

Din glanced at him now, feeling the surface of his skin begin to heat considerably. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Luke reassured, gesturing for Din to lead the way.

Giving a nod, Din opened the door and stepped outside, heading down the path, the sky now darker than from when he had come. Grogu would most definitely pass out by the time he had returned home, but it was good news for Din considering.

“I have to apologize for ruining your dinner today.” Luke said, walking next to him now with a rueful smile. “I had no idea you were over today.”

“That’s okay.” Din answered honestly. “Trust me, you didn’t ruin it.”

Luke seemed to relax a bit now at Din’s answer, and as they approached the car, Din started to buckle up Grogu in the back.

“You said you were from Aq Vetina.” Luke pointed out after a moment, curiosity within his words.

Din faced him now, a thoughtful sound released from his lips as he gently shut the backseat door. “Well- I was born there.” He explained, feeling a little more comfortable to explain this to Luke rather than a group of wandering eyes and ears. “And then for a long time, I grew up in a bit of a deserted place.” He said. “And now, I’m here.”

Luke, clearly afraid to prod any longer at Din’s life, offered a small smile. “So, you’re a traveller?”

Din released a slight chuckle now, deep but genuine. “Something like that.” He said with a nod. “And now wherever he goes,” He gestured towards Grogu fondly, “I go.”

“You have quite the history behind you, Din Djarin.” Luke replied warmly, almost hiddenly suggesting that he wished to know more. 

“You have no idea.” Din answered, drawn in by the tenderness of Luke’s tone. Beneath the moonlight, Luke’s features were portrayed to Din in a much different sense, for he never really wanted to look away now that it was just the two of them. Luke was simply _beautiful_ , characteristics angelic no matter the scene.

Din cleared his throat quietly, scrubbing the nape of his neck. “I should go.” He finally said, after a moment of comfortable silence. “I think the kid’s exhausted.”

“Rightfully so.” Luke replied.

“See you Monday.” Din said, giving him a nod, turning now to make his way around to the front seat of his car.

“Din-” Luke called out softly, taking a step forward, in time for Din to turn back and face him. At the sudden movement, they had been a lot closer than just seconds before, Din feeling his mouth go dry as the small of his back bumped into the side of his speeder. Despite the darkness, a shade of pink was evident within Luke’s features now, Din feeling similar warmth at his own face, the brief proximity they shared causing his internal circuit to practically malfunction. “If you need anything,” Luke continued, looking up to Din redolently, taking in the moment before he spoke again, “I mean it.” He said. “Text me, alright?”

Din breathed out softly, staring right back down at Luke, a slow nod coming from his movements despite feeling as if his actions weren’t his own.

“Have a good night, Din.” Luke said, finally backing away as his eyes lingered upon the single father, before he turned to head back up to the house to fetch his parents.

Din felt his mind swirl as he stood there for a moment, beginning to push himself off of the speeder to head to the front seat of the car, situating himself inside with a shaken breath. He started the vehicle after twisting the key into ignition, only just beginning to realize what the flutters in his stomach truly were.


	4. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a dialogue-heavy set-up chapter, but i still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. thanks again for ALL of the continuous love you guys are giving me, here on ao3 and on tumblr. i'm still so touched that this fic means a lot to you guys. <3
> 
> trying something a little different!!

Din had never actually planned to send Luke Skywalker a message.

It had started out as a normal day, for the most part. Din had worked his shift after feeding and dressing Grogu for the day, dropped him off at school, offered a warm but awkward ‘hello’ to his son’s teacher, and thought about said teacher for the rest of the day. The weekdays had gone by swiftly, finding a lot of time snatched from right under him, barely able to settle down for a moment’s rest during the day with how busy he had become. He didn’t struggle to take care of Grogu but rather himself, even Boba doing so much as to comment about his appearance when he had stepped into the shop for the day.

Din took no offense to it, knowing fully well he hadn’t exactly been doing a great job at caring for himself, hygiene and nutrients alike. As long as Grogu was all right, however, Din didn’t have it in him to complain for one second. His son always came first, no matter what.

It was perhaps the reason he had been so hesitant to actually contact Luke, even if he had reassured him to if he needed anything. Din would surely feel bothersome sending him any kind of a message, still ultimately embarrassed that he had accidentally called the other man in the first place, knowing now that the Kindergarten teacher had his number saved within his phone. Since then, days had been busy and nights had been relatively calm, but tonight, that wasn’t the case.

Grogu had given Din a problem today specifically with his work. He knew his son was never very fond of any kind of homework, always doing his best to avoid it, but today, he wasn’t having any of it. Din was exhausted, the back of his eyes within his head heavy and burning, his body aching for the rest it needed (and maybe a hot shower). He always tried to have Grogu do his work first, teach him what he didn’t understand and ultimately finish what his son truly could not, but tonight, Din’s brain was fried. He still had the heart to look at his son’s work and stare over the pages in exhaustion, but even he was struggling to absorb it.

It was what had allowed Din to finally have the courage to pick up the phone and head to his list of contacts to press Luke’s name and call him.

He wasn’t too sure if Luke would be answering the phone at such a time, it being quite close to when Grogu should have been in bed already (if not past), but at this point, he was willing to accept Luke’s offer. He wasn’t very great at taking the help provided for him, but before he could even think about hanging up, the trilling had stopped after a couple of seconds.

“Hello?” Luke’s voice rang from the other line, Din feeling his chest swell up at the familiar sound of it.

“Luke.” Din greeted, his words timid as they left his lips. “Sorry to bother you.”

“Don’t worry, Din. It’s late- Are you okay?” Luke asked immediately.

Such a question only allowed Din to further soften, unable to fathom how one man could be so kind. “I’m fine.” He reassured, first and foremost. “It’s actually Grogu who needs help.” He admitted with an airy, nervous laugh. “He’s struggling a little bit with his homework.”

“The homework I’ve assigned tonight?” Luke asked curiously.

“Yes.” Din exhaled. “I’d like for him to do it himself, but he’s being very difficult with me tonight.” He grumbled.

“He’s probably very tired.” Luke explained gently. “Is he only just starting his homework?”

Din worried at the inside of his cheek, leaning back upon his chair where he sat at the kitchen table, Grogu within his high chair, very clearly eager to stop working. He felt momentarily self-conscious, feeling as if he maybe should have had Grogu start his work earlier. “We’ve been at it for a little while, but I didn’t get too much of a chance to really sit down with him and help him until now.” He explained, almost apologetically. “I had to bring him to work with me after school, because I didn’t have anyone to watch him.” He said, feeling himself begin to ramble now. He figured Luke didn’t really deserve to hear any venting from him, so he shut himself up.

“Din?”

He swallowed, giving a nod, before realizing Luke couldn’t see it. “Yeah?”

“Get some rest.” Luke said next, as warm as ever. “You both sound very tired. Maybe with some sleep and breakfast tomorrow morning, I can help Grogu through the work he is struggling with when he comes to school. If he’s too stressed, there’s no need to push him any further mentally.” He explained, the softest bit of a smile evident in his tone.

“Are you sure?” Din asked hesitantly.

“I’m positive. What kind of teacher would I be to punish Grogu for not understanding something? That’s on me. And I’ll make sure to help him all that I can tomorrow.” Luke promised.

“Thank you.” He finally replied after a couple of seconds, a wave of relief passing over him considerably. “That’s very kind of you, Luke.”

“Just doing my job.” Luke answered. “How are you feeling, Din? With work and everything else, I can’t imagine how busy you might be.”

“I’m…” Din brought his hands over his face, shutting Grogu’s book in front of him at the table. Grogu seemed to have noticed, ears curiously perking up at the prospect of not having to do anything. “I’m okay.” He replied, unsure if his answer was entirely honest. “Nothing I want to bother you with.”

“You never bother me.” Luke said in return, quite reassuringly at that. “If anything, I’ll leave you alone for the night. You deserve some sleep. Take care of yourself, Din. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.” Din said once again. “See you then.”

After they had hung up, Din took a moment to collect himself, before standing up to gather his son into his arms and tuck him in for the night.

* * *

When Leia had arrived at the door with her son’s hand in her own, Luke had already set up the classroom for the day. Ben was always the first student in class. Leia had to come in earlier than the rest of the staff, aside from Luke, who was often up at ungodly hours of the morning to enjoy the sun when it had risen for the day. He always liked to get a kick-start at things, but today, it appeared as if Leia was ready to head right back home.

Her usually neatly-tied braids were a bit disheveled, her hair thrown into a low bun, features exhausted. Luke looked to his sister with concern when she had entered, Ben running over to greet his uncle.

“Don’t even ask.” Leia exhaled, waving Luke’s incoming question of concern. “Just a long night.”

Luke conceded, giving a small nod. “Anything I can do?”

“Actually, yes.” Leia said, shutting the door behind her now, wiping the sleep from her eyes despite the fact that it didn’t aid her case very much. “Can you watch Ben after school today? Take him home, maybe give him something to eat until the board meeting is done with?” She asked, the mention of the meeting causing her to pull an easily-created expression of distaste.

“Another meeting?” Luke asked with a frown.

“Yeah. The district is aching to get their filthy hands in control of my school. I’m not going to let it happen.” Leia replied. “They better not take this shit to court.”

“You know I’ll be there to back you through it.” Luke reassured, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “What do you say, Ben? How’s a night at Uncle Luke’s sound?”

“Can we get ice cream?” Ben asked, looking to his mom pleadingly for permission.

“Only after you eat.” Leia warned, starting to dig into her vest pocket to fish out her wallet.

“Leia- Don’t worry about it.” He immediately reassured, aware that she was going to attempt to pay him for it.

Leia looked up to him with a raised brow. “You sure?”

“It’s the least I can do. You’re going through enough right now.” He said in return.

Exhaling, she gave a small nod. “Thanks, Luke.” She mumbled. “I’m really not excited for the day ahead of me.”

“I’d offer to come, if I could.” He explained. “It’s ridiculous, what they’re trying to do.”

“Don’t I know it.” She grumbled, tucking her arms comfortable across her chest. “Listen- There’s one other thing you can do for me.”

“Anything.” Luke said with a nod.

“You know the annual podracing tickets Dad always gives to us to attend?” Leia asked.

“Yeah?”

“Ben and I can’t go.” She explained. “Poor kid’s got a bunch of cavities need filled, and the only date I could get for the rest of the month was that day. How about you invite Din and Grogu to go instead?”

Luke blinked at her offer, feeling his skin flush in the slightest bit. “You mean, for this weekend? Won’t that be last minute?”

Leia gave a shrug. “So what?”

“I wanna see Grogu.” Ben perked up at the name, already having been in his seat, playing with one of the toys he had taken aside from one of the bins.

“You’ll see him in less than an hour, Ben.” She reassured her son gently, before looking back to Luke. “So? You’ll ask him?”

“I… I suppose so, yes.” He answered.

“Relax, Luke. He’s just a friend, right?” She asked, the slightest bit of a smirk at her lips now as she nudged his arm playfully. “I have to go get some paperwork done. I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Luke was barely able to recover from her comment, giving her a nod as he watched her kiss her son goodbye and exit the classroom with ease.

As the time for the school day to begin had approached and more parents flooded in with their children, Luke greeted them with his usual kindness, offering smiles and reassurance to the kids who were still upset to see their parents leave for the day. He kept a close watch on the door, not wanting to miss Din stepping in so that he could ask him about the podracing tickets, though he wondered how unprofessional that’d be in a school environment.

He didn’t really get a chance to ask, anyhow, because it had been Cara that ended up dropping Grogu off for the morning. She waved to Luke as she guided Din’s adoptive son to his seat, Luke aiming to say hi to her, but after she had made sure Grogu was okay and settled him with his bag, she had left as soon as she had stepped in.

Din had probably ended up becoming awfully busy again for the day. Luke would check in with him later, or perhaps even be brave enough to be the one to message him first.

* * *

By the time the school day had ended and Luke had brought Ben back to his own place, he felt exhausted. Despite the fact that Kindergarteners didn’t have as long as a day as the other students, his mind was tired- But not quite tired enough to take care of Ben. He always left room for his nephew, no matter the case, knowing how busy Leia had become with the start of the school year.

Luke opened the door to his own home, letting Ben in first with the slightest bit of a smile, expression warm as he watched him. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Ben beamed.

Luke released a soft chuckle in response, shutting the door behind him now, shrugging off his jacket with a gentle sigh, more to himself than anything else. “Me, too. All that traffic made me hungry enough to eat a Bantha.” He only teased.

Ben’s face scrunched, dropping his bag now by the stairs. “Don’t you think they’d taste bad?”

“Totally.” Luke replied, offering to take Ben’s coat, crouching down to unzipper it for him when the fabric had gotten stuck in the metal. “What do you think, Ben? Did I do okay today?”

“You always do great, Uncle Luke.” Ben replied, tilting his head just a little.

Luke gave him a small smile, finally able to bring the zipper all of the way down, guiding it off the Kindergartener’s shoulders to hang it up on the rack aside. “Thanks. Come on, let’s go make some mac-n-cheese.”

Ben seemed to have lit up at the idea of a hot meal, scurrying from Luke to head into the kitchen, comfortable within his uncle’s humble home. It was smaller than Leia’s but still decorative, more homely items within the interior. He followed after his nephew, staring around his house in thought.

“You know, the holidays are coming up soon.” He said, stepping into the kitchen as he watched Ben climb up and into one of the seats, resting his bottom down at the backs of his feet where he kneeled in his chair.

“Does that mean we can do another family dinner?” Ben asked excitedly.

“You liked that?” Luke asked warmly, heading into the cupboard to search around for the box of mac-n-cheese he was positive that he had. 

“It was fun. I don’t like when Mama gets upset, though.” He admitted quietly.

“Me either.” He chuckled softly. “She has enough on her plate as it is. Next time, we should ask before we bombard your friend’s dinner.”

“What’s ‘bombard’ mean?” Ben asked curiously.

“You know… To make everything crazy.” He said, hoping such terms were a bit simpler. It was easy for him to shift right back into his teacher-mode, but talking to Ben was usually easier for him than other people expected. He wasn’t as shy around Luke as he was around other people.

“I don’t think you did.” Ben replied, hopping off of his chair to make his way over the counter, curious to help his uncle cook something. “I liked it. I wanna see Grogu more.”

“You will.” Luke promised. “Maybe you guys can have another playdate when your mother’s not so busy.” He explained kindly. Smiling a bit more, he set the box down onto the table, hooking his hands beneath Ben’s underarms to place him onto the counter with a chuckle. Ben made a noise of excitement, kicking his legs from where he sat on the top of it.

“Am I gonna see Grandpa again soon?” Ben asked next, wiring off questions just like that.

Luke opened up the cardboard of the box, giving a nod. “Soon. We should all get together again for dinner, like you said.”

“Uncle Luke?”

“Yes, Ben?”

“Are you and Grogu’s dad boyfriends?”

Luke had been slightly startled by Ben’s question, the open box of pasta slipping from his grasp now as uncooked shells spilled onto the counter. With his cheeks flushed red, he began to gather the pasta back into a small pile, looking to Ben with a small smile. “Uh- No, we aren’t. What makes you say that?”

“I think he wants to be your boyfriend. He gets all smile-y around you. Like Mama gets with Daddy.” Ben answered.

Luke released a slight laugh to his words. “Really? Your mother and your father get like that?”

“Sometimes.” Ben nodded, still kicking his legs. “So, aren’t you?”

“Well… I’m Grogu’s teacher.” Luke explained in response. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“But why not? Don’t you like him?”

Luke looked to his nephew, silently astounded by his young insight. “I don’t know.” He answered aloud, though part of him knew differently within.

“You should find out. Mr. Djarin smiles lots around you. Grogu thinks he should smile more, too.” Ben said.

“You talk to Grogu?” Luke asked next, raising a brow, searching for a pot to fill with water.

“Not really. I kinda ask him questions. He just nods along.” Ben replied. “So, are ya gonna ask him?”

Luke felt a smile at his lips now, setting the pot down onto the counter. “I don’t think so, Ben. Din has enough on his plate already.”

“What’s that mean?” Ben asked.

“It means Din is a very busy man.” He said in reply.

“So are you. See? You guys are made for each other.” Ben replied with a wide smile at his own observation.

Luke reached forward, ruffling Ben’s hair. “You’re a bright kid, Ben. Now come on, help me out here with this food.”

* * *

Din stepped inside of his apartment, breathless, though he didn’t allow himself a break. He was making his way in until he reached the kitchen, an apologetic expression directed towards Cara from where she had finished feeding Grogu at the table. She had yet again watched him for quite a bit of the day. “I-”

“Already know what you’re gonna say.” Cara replied, waving him off. “It’s okay. I knew you’d be a little late, anyhow. Traffic’s been crazy lately.”

“Thank you.” Din exhaled, wiping his hands over his face, approaching the table now to set his keys down and lean forward to kiss Grogu’s ahead. “Did he behave? Do his homework?”

“Yes, to both of those things. I think he just loves me.” Cara teased.

“You might as well move in, then.” Din said playfully in return with a sound of exhaustion. “Anything I can give you?”

“No, but you can do something for me.” She said, beginning to stand to gather her things.

He looked to her in question, tilting his head in the slightest.

“Go out sometime.” She said with the slightest bit of a laugh. “Catch yourself a break. We’re planning to get drinks next week. Maybe you should come.”

Din hummed at her offer, moving to take a seat now next to Grogu. “Easier said than done.”

“Can’t find anyone else to watch Grogu?” She asked curiously.

“I’d feel bad.” He answered honestly. “I don’t get to see him too much as it is. The kid absorbs everything.”

“You deserve a break sometimes, Din. Even you know that.” She said, removing her jacket from the back of her chair to put it on. “Listen… You tell me when you’re free, okay?” She asked, placing a hand upon her friend’s shoulder. “Try not to beat yourself down. I’ll see you soon.”

“Get home safe.” He replied, looking to her with a thankful expression, giving her a wave goodbye as she exited the apartment room.

Grogu looked up at his dad, a small sound coming from his lips, Din turning to him with a softened gaze.

“No, kid, I’m not going anywhere.” He promised, breathing out softly. “Except maybe to go take a shower.” He mumbled. Not to mention, he was starving. “What do you think? Movie marathon, to celebrate the fact that tomorrow’s Friday?” He smiled a little.

His left pocket began to buzz, Din taking a moment to dig his hand into his jacket to search for his holocell. He finally managed to tug it out, reading the name off the top of the screen in curiosity. Answering, he placed the cellphone to his ear, moving to stand to head into the fridge to scour for something to drink in order to quench his thirst. “Luke. How are you?”

“Hi, Din.” Luke replied from the other side of the line. “I’m wonderful, thank you for asking.”

“Uncle Luke and I just made mac-n-cheese!” Ben shouted excitedly from the background.

Din hummed in amusement. “The kid seems excited.”

“He is.” Luke said with a laugh. “He’s on his second bowl now.”

“Anything I can help you with?” He asked curiously as he sat himself back down next to his son, though his words held no offense or impatience, more genuine interest than anything else.

“Right, of course. Actually, I was wondering- Do you happen to be busy this Sunday?”

Din paused for the moment, thinking to himself about what his Sundays meant to him. “How come?”

“Well… Every year, it’s Skywalker tradition to go to the Boonta Eve Classics podracing event. Leia and Ben were supposed to go, but they can’t anymore. Which means we have two extra tickets.” Luke explained.

Din listened in slight disbelief, wondering how Luke’s family even managed to afford such an event. “How did you even get those tickets?” He asked instead.

Luke chuckled. “I was surprised you didn’t recognize my father. My father was a podracer when he was younger. Won the most annual events the season’s ever seen. He gets free tickets to every show.”

“Your dad was a _podracer?_ ” Din asked in a bit of wonder.

Grogu watched his father curiously at the mention, shifting in his chair.

“A proud one, at that. Built his own pods and everything.” Luke explained. “Anyway… I know it’s last minute, but you and Grogu are more than welcome to come. We’ve got real close seats. It’ll be you, me, my parents and Grogu, as well as a family friend.” He said.

Din mulled it over for the moment, looking to his son with gentle eyes. He hated giving up any of his time on Sunday, but in such cases, he wouldn’t be away from his son. In fact, Grogu might be having the best day of his life at the annual event. Ever since he had observed more of his son’s interests and had gotten to know more about him over time, it became abundantly clear how interested Grogu was in watching any kind of racing on television. For him to see it in person…

“I can’t afford to give you anything for them.” He said to Luke after a moment, feeling a tad bit ashamed.

“Hey- Like I said, free tickets.” Luke reminded. “It’s all kid-friendly, too, I promise. There’s lots of food and excitement, souvenirs to take home. Ben loves it, too.”

He exhaled, quiet for another moment in time. “You know what? All right. Yeah. I think it’d be really good for Grogu to go.” Din said, despite his initial hesitance with using precious time like that. All he wanted was for his son to be happy.

“Really?” Luke asked, beaming over the edge of the holo-line. “I mean- You’ll go?”

“Just said I would.” Din said, the slightest bit of warmth within his voice.

“That’s amazing. My parents will be excited to see you again.” Luke said truthfully.

“I’ll have to apologize to Anakin for not asking for his autograph.” Din said, underlying teasing beneath his tone.

“Please, don’t feed into it.” The teacher chuckled softly. “Would you like me to pick you and Grogu up? We’ll be leaving here around ten-thirty in the morning, since it’s a bit of a drive to the next city over. I figure it’ll be good to carpool.”

“If you can, that’d be great.” He replied. He was internally shocked that Luke would ask him and Grogu first over anyone else that they might personally know. He almost felt honored.

Grogu was at the edge of his seat now, cooing excitedly as he reached for the phone.

Din chuckled softly, reaching out to take his son’s hand so he wouldn’t fall. “I’ve got to go. Grogu’s about to fall out of his chair. I’ll see you Sunday, Luke. And tomorrow morning, too.”

“I can’t wait.” Luke said, a smile evident within his tone. “Have a good night, Din.”

“Bye, Grogu!” Ben called from the other side of the line.

After they had hung up, Din sent his phone down, looking to his son with the slightest bit of a grin now. “You hear that, kiddo? We’re gonna go to the podracing stadium. Like you see on the Holonet.”

Grogu seemed the happiest he’d been in a long while. The sight brought Din an abundance of happiness.

“We’ll go- As long as you be good, get to bed on time and do your homework like I ask you to.” He said lovingly, moving to stand up now, collecting his son into his arms. “Come on. Let’s get you into your PJs for the night.”


	5. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din hopes for a good day at the podracing arena, but hope is a finicky thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! another chapter out. my ideas just keep coming... thanks for all the love <3 i can't wait to share more with you guys. enjoy!

Din only just began to register the hands on his face by the time his eyes had fluttered open. Grogu had seemingly woken up early that Sunday morning, and was now attempting to wake his father, having crawled up on the couch where Din slept most nights to poke and prod at his features. He was easily excited by the podracing event they had later in the day, and obviously didn’t want them to be late, considering Luke had promised he’d be there by ten-thirty to pick them up.

He grumbled in response, shutting his eyes again as he moved his arms around his son’s tiny wrists, gently prying them away to take in a sharper inhale with his awakening. “Morning, kiddo. I see you’re excited.” He mumbled, voice gruff from sleep, eyes as tired as ever. He knew, however, that today was going to be a fun day all in all, especially for little Grogu.

Grogu cooed, though he didn’t stop, now reaching to grasp at the collar of his father’s shirt, tugging on the fabric impatiently.

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Din finally gave in, reaching up to wipe at his features, before he bundled Grogu in his arms and sat up to place him in his lap. “I’m up.” He sniffed in once. “Are you hungry?”

Grogu looked up at him, wide-eyed and already very much so awake.

“Yeah, I know.” Din had to laugh now. “I’m excited, too, Grogu.” He said fondly, setting him down onto the floor now, standing up himself with a grunt and a stretch. Something in his back popped, pleasantly at that. “What are we thinking this morning? You gotta eat something big if we’re gonna be up and around.” He said, turning on his heel to head towards the refrigerator, pulling open the door and crouching down half-way to peek inside and see what they had to eat. “Uh… I can make you some eggs.” He offered, peering over the refrigerator door as Grogu started to waddle over. “Can’t make ‘em like Dex’s, but I promise I won’t burn them.” He added, scratching at the scruff on his face as he cleared his dry throat. There was a slight headache coming on that he could feel, though he figured it was due to the lack of liquids he had actually consumed yesterday. Work had busied him until late into the night, and he had passed out as soon as he had gotten home.

“What do you think?” Din asked, glancing down at Grogu when he appeared at the side of his leg. His son looked up to him with an expression of approval. “Eggs it is, then.” He said, reaching for the carton within the fridge with a soft ‘hmph’, closing the door behind him after grabbing the milk and butter to set it down onto the counter to prepare breakfast for his son. “How do you want ‘em this morning? Raw? Runny?” He asked, knowing Grogu’s answers by the way his features formed on his face, scooping his son up into his arms to place him safely upon the counter while he worked.

With Grogu being amongst the last of his kind (as far as Din knew), it took a lot to learn about an entirely new race, let alone for Din to raise one like him. He found himself treasuring those moments, however, taking it more as learning about his adoptive son rather than anything else.

His son made a slight sound as he tried to reach for the carton, Din exhaling softly. “You can just admit you don’t like my cooking.” He said pointedly to Grogu, though he opened up the carton to offer his son what was left. Grogu had always preferred his eggs raw, but sometimes, Din tried to delight himself in cooking for him, even once in a while. His son needed nutrients like these, however. That much was obvious.

There weren’t too many eggs left in the carton, anyhow, just enough for his son to have a relatively big breakfast, making a mental note that he’d have to go grocery shopping. He had planned to go today, but perhaps he could make a quick run to the twenty-four-hour market after they had gotten home later… He’d work it out. He always did. 

His holocell had buzzed on the counter where he had left it to charge overnight, Din reaching over to check it, guiding a hand through his matted hair. He definitely needed a shower before he went as well.

**Luke**   
_Hi, Din. :) It’s Luke. I’ll be there in an hour. Looks like if we leave early enough, we’ll beat the late morning traffic_

The slightest bit of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips, Din sending a quick text back to confirm, before he set his phone back down onto the counter, turning to his son. He had been surprised, however, to find that he had already eaten the rest of the eggs.

“Grogu- What did I tell you about eating too fast?” He sighed, shaking his head as he took the carton container from him. “I don’t want you getting carsick, bud. The last thing we need is you messing up Luke’s car.” He half-lectured. A big problem with Din was that he sometimes struggled to fully lecture Grogu. Not in any way that his son was spoiled, but rather, Grogu often didn’t heed Din’s words in the way he felt he hadn’t pressed them enough.

He set Grogu back down once again. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Go and get dressed. Pick out something warm. I’ll help you after if you need.” He offered, tucking away the unused milk and butter back into the fridge, though it wasn’t much considering, the blue milk nearly empty and the butter leaving a quarter-sized part of the bar left. Grogu had already been on his way to his room, elated for the day ahead, Din watching momentarily with a loving expression before he turned to head for the bathroom to properly wash up.

He flicked on the lights as he stepped in, the bottom of his feet cold against the tile, grumbling to himself as he stepped in front of the sink. He had to stop, however, when he caught his own reflection, surprising himself at his appearance.

If he had been attempting to look tired, it certainly showed. The dark circles under his eyes were evident, a deeper shade than he last remembered. He knew he should probably give himself a shave, though he had to admit, he didn’t mind the way his moustache had been forming. It was the one thing Din had found alright about himself, however. He didn’t miss the dryness to his eyes, similar to the sensation within his mouth, his hair messier than it had been the night before. He didn’t really remember the last time he had washed it.

He huffed quietly to himself, turning to his shower to start the water, having to remind himself to actually give the bathroom a clean as well. Part of him began to feel guilty now, wondering if he should’ve spent the day taking care of the apartment for a better environment for Grogu, but he knew his son deserved this day. They hadn’t had an exciting day like this in a long time.

He leaned his lower back against the sink as he waited for the water to grow warm, except, every time he checked it, it remained freezing. His brow furrowed, turning the knob to get it a tad hotter in hopes of the warmer stream kicking in, but the flow stayed ice cold.

He was _positive_ that he had paid the water and heat bills at the beginning of the month, a frown at his lips. He supposed it was his fault for remaining in such a poorly-maintained apartment building, but it was all he could afford considering how close it was to Grogu’s school, and the cheapest place in the area. Right now, he couldn’t pay for a more expensive living space.

Having little patience for it by now, Din grumbled to himself, knowing he’d just have to go with a cold shower for the morning, no matter how much those just didn’t work during the Autumn season. Unfortunately, it had happened more than it usually would, especially now that the building would start kicking up heat as the Winter months approached. It was a relatively old complex, causing it to struggle to get hot water to every single shower in the building.

He only hoped there’d be warm water for a bath later for Grogu.

Going through with the unsatisfying process, Din had made quick work of washing himself, not very keen on staying beneath the showerhead so long as the water was constantly frigid. He had stepped out of the tub, finishing soon after to dress himself as he trembled with the cold, seeking warmth in the towel he had hung up in hopes of gaining at least a little bit of his body heat back before he dressed again.

Running his fingers through his freshly-washed hair, Din didn’t bother with a brush, stepping out of the bathroom to head to Grogu’s room to help him change.

* * *

**Luke**   
_I’m outside_

When Din had gotten the text message, he had just finished up putting on his shoes. It was a little before ten-thirty, Luke seemingly making good time, his heart rate beginning to pick up at the prospect of having to share a car ride with Grogu’s attractive teacher for about an hour or more on their drive to the next city over. He only prayed that awkward silence wouldn’t be present the entire time, Din barely able to make conversation for himself while he had met Luke in the classroom.

**Din**   
_Be right down._

“Come on, kid. He’s here.” Din said, standing up once he had tied his own laces, grabbing his own jacket in assumption that the air would be cooler today, especially at the race track. He knelt down to bring Grogu into his arms now, adjusting his clothing, the fabric definitely warm enough for the kid to get through the day.

His son cooed in excitement, the sound closer to a squeal than anything else, causing a laugh to escape Din’s lips as he grasped his keys off the counter and made sure he had his wallet before he stepped out of the apartment door. He closed it behind him, making sure it was locked before anything else, turning on his feet to now make his way to the staircase.

Grogu babbled nonsense the whole way, but Din couldn’t get enough of it. Although his son and he struggled to verbally communicate, hearing him so happy like this brought enough joy to Din’s heart to keep him going for the day. He’d never admit that out loud, however, because it was much too sappy in itself. He knew that inwardly, but truthfully, he’d never fear showing his genuine side to his son. He wanted Grogu to trust him with everything, nervous that he hadn’t been the best a father could be to him.

With his mind racing, he had reached the first floor faster than he expected, giving a wave to the security guard in the office as he passed. “How’re you doing, Mayfeld?”

“Same as ever.” He said, giving Din a wave in response. “Bored as always. Where you takin’ the kid?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Din said, his legs still moving to the front door, turning to give him a motion of goodbye instead now. “Try not to fall asleep on the job.”

“Please. It’s what I’m paid for.” Mayfeld replied, not thinking to wish Din a good day, but by now, it’s who he was. Din expected it, for the people in his building held a lot of character. He exited the building, the door swinging shut behind him.

He spotted a speeder up front now, and undeniably in the driver’s seat was that head of golden hair Din had acquainted himself ever since Grogu’s first day of Kindergarten. Luke had an older model, but not quite as old as the _Razorcrest_ , a bit more taken care of if anything. He never would have expected to be sitting in Luke Skywalker’s vehicle at any point in his life, but he didn’t have it in him to complain; nor did he want to.

He approached, giving Luke a wave forward, though the instructor was already stepping out of the car. Din’s stare attached to him immediately, the other man dressed finely in autumn attire, his own crewneck shirt and jeans allowing him to feel underdressed for the occasion. 

“Hey,” Luke greeted with a smile and a wave, closing the driver’s door behind him to make his way around. “Leia allowed me to borrow Ben’s booster seat for Grogu. It should work just fine for him.” He explained.

Din managed to relax himself for the moment in order to reply, giving a nod of thanks. “Sounds good.” He said, clearing his throat just a bit, taking a step back for Luke to open the backseat door in order for him to place Grogu inside. “Any traffic?”

“It’s starting to get a little packed.” Luke admitted. “It’s getting _in_ to the other city that’s going to be the problem.” He exhaled, stepping aside to allow Din some space.

Din crouched down next to the vehicle, setting Grogu down within the seat, making sure he was properly and safely buckled for their ride. He brushed a hand through his little hairs, offering him a small smile, before stepping back and shutting the door. Turning to look, he bunched his hands into his coat pockets for the moment. “We’ve got time.”

“We definitely do.” Luke managed a slight laugh. “My father called me crazy for leaving this early, and ended up already being on his way a half hour ago.” He smiled. “Safe to say, he’s excited. Anyway…” He stepped back, only to open Din’s door for him, gesturing kindly for him to sit within.

“Thanks.” Din said, still feeling his anxiety course through him as he moved forward, dipping his head to situate himself within the speeder. Luke’s car had a cover over the top as most speeders did within Alderaan, which would allow them to stay warm on their journey. As the door was shut and Luke made his way around to the driver’s side, Din peeked back to check on his son, who had his hand in his mouth as he stared excitedly at the window for the car to start moving.

Luke sat within his own seat now, turning the key where it was already placed in ignition in order to start up the engine once more. Inside, the speeder was already toasty, Luke having the heat on to beat the chilly breeze outside. “Alright.” He glanced between Din and Grogu with a smile, “Let’s get going.”

He maneuvered the car out of its parking spot, heading onto the road to get ready to leave the city. Din had been previously worried about conversation within the car, but now, a thought occurred naturally to him, one he was inclined to bring up.

“I don’t really remember the last time I’ve left Alderaan since I moved here.” Din said, reaching up to scratch idly at the side of his jaw. He had given himself a slight shave, but with the way his hair grew in, he looked like the tired, single father he was, always.

“Really?” Luke asked curiously. “I’m always travelling. Not during the school year, of course, or at least, not as frequently. It isn’t easy to do so with a job as a teacher.” He explained, Din watching idly in the way the other man worked skillfully with his speeder.

Din nodded, humming thoughtfully. “I get that. I mean, I get it not being easy to leave.” He said.

“Of course.” Luke said next. “You’re a father, after all.”

He wasn’t sure what it was, but hearing Luke say such a thing had brought instantaneous warmth to his chest. His stomach fluttered at his comment, and even if it was a fact, the way Luke spoke allowed Din to feel proud of his title, because he was right; He _was_ a father, and the only one who could understand Grogu all of the way through. He had learned that overtime, through his mistakes.

“Can I ask you something, Din? If it’s too personal, please tell me.” Luke continued, though he kept his eyes on the road.

Din looked to him curiously. He would normally say no to others, but with Luke, he felt comfortable enough for a question or two. “Sure.”

“You said, at Leia’s house, you were from Aq Vetina.” Luke pointed out, the slightest bit of a smile at his lips. “How did you end up here in a city like Alderaan?”

Maybe he should have expected a question of such, but truthfully, he wasn’t bothered by it. He wasn’t keen on telling anyone about his past most times, remaining as vague as possible in such situations in order to avoid the topic as a whole. Something about Luke made him want to open up about it, however, and it scared him.

“A lot of things.” Din admitted. “But it was pretty much to provide Grogu with a proper life.” He explained. “After Aq Vetina, for a long time I lived in Nevarro. You’ve probably never heard of it.”

Luke shook his head, encouraging Din to go on.

“I don’t blame you. The place was practically deserted, but… It’s where my orphanage was located.” Din explained, but he didn’t press further with that subject. “I still lived in Nevarro, even after when they released me at eighteen years old, but I couldn’t go to many other places with what I had.” He said. “And when Grogu came into my life, I knew I couldn’t stay there if I wanted him to have the best life I could give him. So I came to Alderaan.”

“How long ago?” Luke asked curiously. 

“Four years.” Din explained. “Grogu… ages a little differently. He has a much more mature mindset than people realize. But I still wanted him to be a kid, even if he has those circumstances.” He said. “I want him to go to school and make friends, like he has.” Din wanted it for Grogu, because he himself never had that chance as a foundling. Everything was ripped from him at a young age, and if he saw the same happen to his son, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. “Because he _is_ a kid. He has so much to learn.” His voice dropped just a bit, his worry for his son evident in his tone. It was clear just how much he cared about him.

“Of course.” Luke replied. “I understand, Din. Maybe not fully, but you’re making the right decision, even if you don’t realize it.” He reassured.

Din quieted now upon realizing how much he had actually rambled, surprising himself of such. He was never quite this vocal with anyone, aside from those he trusted, but it was swiftly becoming easy to talk like this with Luke. “What about you?” He brought up next. “Have you lived here your entire life?”

Luke shook his head. “Not my entire life, no. My mother is a politician, so we were always travelling. But whenever things had gotten too much, I’d stay at my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru’s home back in Tatooine. I hated it there.” He said with a laugh. “Not because of my uncle and aunt, but it was a pretty barren area. I had friends there, good ones, but we don’t keep into too much contact now. We’ve all gone separate ways.” He explained. “But I have a big family.”

“I’m sure it’s even better now.” Din pointed out.

Luke nodded. “It is. I was amazed to find out I had a sister. Leia and I clicked instantly. Has she told you about it?”

“A little.” Din nodded. “I’m glad you two were able to meet each other.”

“Me, too.” Luke said. “It was a little… Weird? Maybe. I didn’t think it was weird, but it took some adjusting, I suppose is what I’m trying to say.”

“I can only imagine.” Din replied. The only siblings he had ever really had had been at the orphanage. Even then, he didn’t always get along with the other kids. Not all of them, at least.

As they made their way through the city of Alderaan and began in the direction of the highway, Din himself became curious of how the land might have changed since he moved here. He hadn’t been much of an explorer since he had moved, remaining in one place, focusing all of his attention on taking care of his son. He missed travelling honestly, but he supposed now, maybe the day would go all right and give him a chance to take a breather.

“I’m glad you were able to come today, Din.” Luke said after a moment, the speeder coming to a stop at a light, the last one before they hit the open road.

Din glanced over to him as their eyes met, expression softer than he remembered. “It’ll be good for Grogu.” He looked over his shoulder for a moment to admire his son. “He’s been so excited ever since he found out.”

A smile appeared at Luke’s lips to Din’s words. “I’m sure. Kids really need this sometimes.” Luke said, stare lingering upon the passenger for a bit longer than expected. “And maybe you do, too.”

Din swallowed gently, eyes flicking along Luke’s features, feeling his skin beginning to grow hot.

The speeder behind him beeped, and Luke focused his attention back onto the now-green light, clearing his throat quietly as he advanced forward.

Even after such a moment, a comfortable silence managed to fall upon them. Din found himself glancing out the window as the greenery finally began to surround him, never having seen the area so lush before. Despite the fact that it was Autumn, the colors of the environment appeared even more beautiful, shades of orange and red encasing the sides of the roads, a lot of the land colorful for miles. Din had travelled to Alderaan back in the Winter, so at the time, most of this had been dead.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Luke asked as they drove, after some time. “Definitely beats nothing but sand.”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about Tatooine.” Din replied, not yet turning his stare from the window. “Nevarro was the same.”

“I don’t think I could ever live there again.” He admitted. “Though I’m not quite sure if I can say Alderaan is my home, either.”

Din now turned his chin, settling his stare once more upon the driver, tilting his head. He wondered what else went through Luke’s head, and how often he thought about these kinds of topics. Part of him wanted to know more, but was too embarrassed to properly ask about him. Not right now, at least.

“But home doesn’t have to be a place, right?” Luke managed to say, Din momentarily surprised at the fondness the blond’s tone held.

He didn’t answer, allowing his words to filter through his brain curiously, wondering exactly what Luke meant by that.

Another comfortable silence passed over them as Alderaan shrunk in the distance.

* * *

On the ride in, Din had actually ended up dozing off in his seat. To be entirely truthful (to himself, for once), he had barely gotten any sleep in the night before. He would have liked to say he had gone to bed early, but early by his standards weren’t really standards at all. The last thing he had recalled was watching Alderaan’s naturistic environment pass before his eyes had fallen shut, Din’s chin tucked to his chest as he snoozed.

He had registered a hand upon his arm at some point or another, a sleepy expression reaching his features as eyelids fluttered open, having to take a moment in order to absorb his environment. The first thing he had settled his stare on was Luke, which, truth be told, wasn’t a bad sight at all to awaken to.

Luke smiled a tad, adoration in his bright greenish eyes, lips pulling pleasantly upon his features. “We’re here.” He said, the speeder now parked within what looked like a massive parking lot. “My father is waiting inside already.”

Din made a slight sound of sleepiness, reaching up to wipe at his face, glancing behind him with a smile to get a good look at his son. Grogu was nowhere near as tired as Din was, already attempting to crawl out of his booster seat, sounds of excitement leaving his lips as he tried to stand. A chuckle spilled from Din’s throat, voice gruff as he began to speak, likely rough from sleep. “Hold on, kiddo. We’re here, just relax a little.”

Luke had already unbuckled, making his way around to the other side of the speeder while Din stretched himself out, removing his own seatbelt with a grumble as he pushed open the speeder’s door, extending his legs with a yawn.

He poked his head out of the car, watching as Luke brought Grogu into his arms, the sight bringing a small smile to his lips. Din wasn’t one to show emotions all too often, but to see his son happy? He was unable to keep anything of such from his features.

Grogu cooed, moving his arms comfortably around Luke’s neck, wide, bug-like eyes staring in the direction of people flooding into the entrance of the track. It was packed already, and Din didn’t want to imagine how much more crowded it could get considering. His son pointed up and towards the racetrack excitedly, a soft laugh leaving Luke’s lips as he did so. “It’s cool, isn’t it?” He asked him with a smile, turning to face Din as he stood from his seat in the speeder to further stretch out his limbs.

“We’re gonna have a real fun day, kid.” Din said warmly, mumbling a ‘thank you’ as he took Grogu from Luke’s arms, keeping him close.

Luke made sure to grab a bag from the trunk as he closed the backseat’s door, bringing his blond hair from his face as he did so, Din watching him without much realization of his own actions. The teacher met his eyes, offering him a light expression, making sure to lock his vehicle once they were ready.

“Skywalker tradition, huh?” Din commented as he looked up at the entrance, the outside decorated with Autumn decor as they welcomed everyone inside. Din had believed Alderaan to be a diverse place, but he wasn’t sure he had ever seen so many different people in one place, humans and other races alike. He followed by Luke’s side as they began to walk, and for a seasonal day the sun was quite warm against his skin. It felt nice, even if the jacket had covered most of his top layer. Grogu didn’t seem bothered by the breeze in the slightest.

“Every year.” Luke nodded. “It’s nice to have something to look forward to. Leia always loves coming, too.”

“It’s a shame she couldn’t this time.” Din pointed out.

“That’s all right.” He chuckled gently. “It’s not always her scene, but she enjoys it. Especially with Ben.”

“He’s a good kid.” Din said next, keeping Grogu in his arms as Luke held the three tickets in hand, getting into line for them to enter the track and find their seats. “I’m glad he and Grogu are friends.”

“Me, too.” Luke glanced to him playfully. “How else would I have met you?”

The comment had taken Din off guard, heat rising within his face. “I don’t suppose I’m all too special.” He replied honestly. “You’ve been great to Grogu, though. I think he needed a teacher like you.”

Luke took to the compliment kindly, reading Din’s expression carefully but tenderly. “Just doing what every teacher should be doing.” He pointed out. “It’s the most critical time in their lives, but many people don’t realize it.” He explained. “But- Don’t put yourself down, Din. There’s a lot to you that you may not realize.”

Din allowed such thoughts to soak as Luke stepped up to the ticket collector, handing off his three tickets to the Zabrak, who gave them the okay before allowing them to step through. His mind had paused in wonder, however, when they had stepped through, for the place was even greater than he ever could have imagined.

From the area they had entered from, a partial section of the race track could be seen. Although the view would be much better from where they’d find their seats later on, Din was still amazed, guiding his eyes around the arena. There were plenty of food areas about, as well as game stations for the kids and places to settle down in order to eat.

Luke had stopped to give Din a moment to admire it, knowing it was a lot to take in at first sight.

Grogu was looking around in wonder just the same, but the sound of his little voice caused Din to break from his thoughts, stare settling down upon Luke. 

“Come on,” Luke chuckled, “We’ll find seats first. They’ll be excited to see you.”

“Didn’t know I was a Skywalker favorite.” Din said playfully after a moment, beginning to follow the shorter blonde once again as they made their way through the groups of people travelling throughout the arena.

“It’s safe to say you made a good impression.” Luke pointed out. “Leia can’t shut up about you and Grogu.” He practically beamed. “She’s so happy that Ben’s found someone like you guys to be around. It’s really good for him.”

Din, unaccustomed to any sort of praise, flushed just a tad. “Easy to say the same for her.” He replied. “I hope she knows that.”

They continued through the mass of people flooding in, Din keeping his son tucked close, afraid to lose him through it all. It was unlikely considering, but for someone who lived in a city like Alderaan, he still wasn’t used to big crowds. He didn’t think he ever would be.

They had eventually made their way to the seating area, the podracing track even larger in person. It spanned all of the way around, to the point where Din could no longer see where it disappeared, knowing that the tracks could be dangerous if not deadly. How Luke’s father had done this for a living, he didn’t know, but it was safe to say that he was extremely impressed.

Luke stopped at the row of seating they had been assigned, Din shocked to find it had been right near the start and finish line. He supposed if Anakin had been a popular player, he only would have been offered the best of seats, Din figuring that all of this meant a lot to the Skywalker family. Grogu couldn’t seem to get enough, either, pointing and pulling at his father’s hair, cooing excitedly at all of the motion around him. His son seemed to be a polar opposite of him, enjoying the noise and big crowds with no issue.

“Luke! Din,” Anakin waved, where he was seated with his wife, Padmé, and another older man with greying hair and a full beard. “You’re finally here.”

“Took you long enough,” Padmé only teased, Luke leaning down to offer to kiss his mother’s cheek, greeting his father and the older man as well. He offered for Din to take a seat first, who thanked him as he sat with Grogu in his arms, saying a ‘hello’ to everyone else as well.

“Who’s your lovely green friend and his counterpart?” The older man asked, leaning forward from where he sat at the end of the row, giving Din and Grogu a polite nod.

“Obi-Wan, this is our friend, Din, and his son, Grogu.” Anakin introduced, leaning back to allow them to shake hands, Din giving Obi-Wan a nod of greeting as well.

“Wonderful to meet you,” He said, “But please, just call me Ben.”

“You’ll never hear me calling you that name, for sure.” Anakin pointed out with a chuckle. “I thought you were ‘refined’.”

“Settle down, Anakin.” Ben replied, though amusement was held within his tone. “I swear, with this one, it’s as if he’d fallen into a nest of gundarks as a foundling.”

Din even managed a smile at that one. “When were you going to tell me you were a podracer?” He asked playfully, nudging Anakin’s arm where he himself sat between Luke and his father.

“Come on, that’s not fair. Besides, could you really take it after that dinner we suffered through?” Anakin replied.

“Ani,” Padmé shook her head, trying to hold him back. 

“Just saying.” Anakin chimed in lightly. “How come?” He turned back to Din. “You interested?”

“Not really,” Din admitted, “But Grogu loves this stuff. He takes it all in. Probably his favorite thing to watch on the Holonet.” He chuckled. 

“Kid’s got taste.” Anakin beamed down at Grogu, who was still situated within his arms.

“If you’ll excuse me for asking this, Din- Where is little Grogu from?” Obi-Wan questioned, and even for such a personal question, his proposal was kind. Polite, for sure.

“Why do you ask?” Din asked hesitantly, not very keen on sharing such information.

“Well… We had an old friend who looked just like him.” Obi-Wan explained.

“That’s what I said.” Anakin added. “He looks just like Yoda.”

Din blinked in slight disbelief, Luke turning his attention to the conversation now as well. “You mean, you’ve met another of his kind?”

“You don’t know of Master Yoda?” Luke asked curiously, causing Din to have to glance between the two sides of conversation.

Din shook his head.

“He was part of the main peace committee in Alderaan. For a long time, Obi-Wan and I were part of it.” Anakin pointed out. “You’ve never heard of it?”

Din shook his head again.

“What, were you living under a rock?” Obi-Wan asked with a chuckle, and yet, with all his charm, Din couldn’t be mad at him.

“Sort of.” He offered a small smile. “I didn’t really pay attention to much, other than my son.” He explained. “So, you were a podracer when you were younger, and were part of the government afterwards?”

“You can say that.” Anakin explained. “Padmé here is a politician, so we worked together frequently back when.”

Din gave a nod. “But… This… Yoda. He was Grogu’s kind?”

“A spitting image.” Luke admitted, to reassure Din. “He passed away a few years back, and since then the peace committee has fallen apart. A lot of people relied on it to keep the parks in check and the nature of Alderaan preserved. Now, it’s only been focused on the economy… Not sure how that keeps peace, not entirely.”

“It doesn’t.” Anakin replied with a sigh. “It’s why I retired.”

“You’ve seemed to live a life and a half.” Din said, a bit disheartened that Grogu once again appeared to be the last of his kind.

“Yoda certainly did.” Padmé hummed in response. “He had been alive for centuries.”

“And was one of the best of people I’ve ever met.” Obi-Wan added, seemingly in deep thought as he stroked his greying beard. “He always knew what to say, all in all.”

“He brought me out of a dark period of my life.” Anakin admitted, Padmé placing a gentle hand upon his arm at the mention. “And I wouldn’t have my two beautiful children today, if he hadn’t kept us all on track.”

“Sounds like a good man.” Din replied, glancing down to Grogu, who had actually managed to look away from the track to absorb their conversation. It was clear that even little Grogu was shocked to hear there was more of his kind, eyes wide as he stared between each and every one of them during their conversation.

Luke seemed to have taken notice more than the others, watching Grogu with a tender stare. He meant to say something, however, but a voice began to echo over the speakers, signifying the proper beginning of the race day ahead.

* * *

It was safe to say that the distraction of podracing had certainly served its purpose.

They had seemingly left the heavier conversation behind as soon as the races had started. Din didn’t realize how exciting it was to be not only a part of the in-person audience, but to be seated at the starting line, watching as the podracing champions began to line up with their custom-built vehicles, waving to the audience with enthusiasm as they geared up for the race.

Grogu watched in pure exhilaration, practically hanging off of Din’s lap as the pods eventually took off, kicking up dust where they levited.

“ _And, they’re off! Hera Syndulla takes the lead, with Sabine Wren’s bright colors tailing behind in ultra-speed!_ ”

“Where is she? Where’s Ahsoka?” Padmé asked excitedly, seemingly as enthusiastic as the screens popped up around the stadium to portray the movement of the pods where they could no longer be seen. 

“ _Ahsoka Tano is gaining speed! And, she’s off! Past Wren, making her way to the front!_ ”

“There’s Snips,” Anakin said in elation, seemingly just as excited as Grogu.

“She seems to have taken after you well.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin with a smirk, watching in similar interest.

Din was watching in awe, though he had paused when he felt Luke tug at his sleeve. He turned to the other man, blinking himself out of his stupor.

“Are you hungry?” Luke asked. “I was going to go and grab some food for everyone. Could you come along to help out?”

“Oh- Yeah, sure.” Din nodded, glancing down to Grogu with uncertainty.

“Padmé can watch over him.” Luke said, glancing to his mother with a smile, and then back to Din. “He’ll be safe and sound.”

Din became instantaneously reluctant. He was never one to leave his son unless he had to, worrying at the inside of his cheek.

“He’ll stay right here with me.” Padmé piped up as a promise, already extending her hands. “You’ll be able to carry more. Besides, I don’t think he wants to leave his seat.” She laughed gently.

She was right, however. Grogu couldn’t keep his eyes off of the track, watching as the podracers swung around for a second time, the crowd cheering with the updates from the announcer.

“Alright.” Din finally gave in, beginning to gingerly lift Grogu over Anakin and to Padmé, even if his actions remained hesitant. She was obviously trained for her role as a mother, taking Grogu into her arms with precision, situating him down within her lap as the four of them continued to watch once more.

“Come on,” Luke beamed, moving to stand from his seat to scoot his way out of the row.

Din did so as well, but he had to pause and take a moment as he stood. He must have gotten up too fast, black dots flooding his vision momentarily, scattering about as he became temporarily overwhelmed with the noise. They disappeared after a couple of seconds, however, Din blaming it on the lack of food within his stomach, though he was fairly certain he hadn’t eaten last night, either.

Realizing how thirsty he had actually been, the prospect of food motivated him, now allowing him to follow Luke out of the seating area and back towards the food court where there was definitely plenty to be given out.

“They’ve got pretty much everything around here. Fried frog sticks, too. I know Grogu likes meat.” Luke said, looking to Din thoughtfully as they continued to walk, beating the steps now once they had reached flat ground.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Din nodded, though he was still trying to focus on his breathing now, realizing how lightheaded he had become.

Luke turned to guide him further now that they were at the center of the food court, but he noticed something was off, adjusting his stare on Din’s now-pale features with a frown. “Din? Are you alright?” Luke asked, worry within his tone.

The blond’s words had began to flood out by the end of his sentence, however, because Din had to cease in his movements, his vision darkening again, much faster than it had before. The last thing he had heard was Luke’s garbled tone before he had blacked out, unsure if he had hit the pavement once he had lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> din aka "i cannot take care of myself properly" djarin.exe had stopped working


	6. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Din's need to change his lifestyle for his overall health, Luke steps in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aggressively drops fic/dinluke playlist here
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02UIKCW7Jghjs9Tjda64Ua?si=nuG5MRYsTU-jm5F1fn0g9w

“-should be completely fine. He is very lucky you were able to catch him, seeing as he has suffered no external injuries.”

Voices began to come to Din gradually, like water running through a strainer.

He didn’t yet open his eyes, the atmosphere around him bright, eyelids not quite enough to block the shine of the luminescence above him. He wasn’t completely sure where he was, only just beginning to hear the consistent beeping of the heart monitor next to him on the left, brain not yet registering that he was in a hospital bed for the moment’s time.

A groan slipped past his lips, his brow tightening at the headache that had flourished at the sides of his temples, his hand instinctively coming up to rub at them. It met resistance from what felt like a needle in his arm, however, and finally did Din’s eyelids squint open, closing once more before he was able to adjust them to his environment and reveal his surroundings. His pupils were unveiled once again, and despite the brightness of the interior, he kept them open, vision gradually losing its blurriness.

“Mr. Djarin,” An unknown droid said, a vaguely grey and unfamiliar silhouette at his right side, his voice professional for the drone that left its system, “Welcome back.”

“Din,” Another voice had arisen, one incredibly familiar, the sound reverberating from his left side. Din turned his head, swallowing at the dryness of his throat, blinking up at Luke as relief began to flood his system. He opened his mouth, finding himself unable to speak. “It’s okay.” Luke advanced forward, placing a hand upon his arm, reassuring him as best he could. “You’re dehydrated, Din. You passed out.”

“Almost severely.” The nurse droid answered. “Right now, we are replacing all the fluids you’ve lost over the past couple of days. You’re fortunate that your husband was there with you, or else you might have been hospitalized for a broken arm as well.”

Din glanced between them now that he could make out the world around him, looking to Luke in confusion.

Luke winked, hiding a small smile, before he faced the droid again for him to continue to speak.

“We have placed an IV within you in order to allow you access to these intravenous fluids. You will be discharged tomorrow morning, given that your blood pressure levels are back to normal. Try taking slow sips of water to open up your throat again.” The nurse warned, and if he were able to, he might have risen a brow in scorn towards Din. “It would be wise for you to drink anything that can replenish your electrolytes. Nothing too sugary. Just plenty to keep you hydrated. Water would not be a bad idea.” He explained. 

Din gave a nod, seeing as it was as much as he could do.

“Please take care of yourself, Mr. Djarin. I will return soon in order to replenish your fluids.” The droid explained, before turning itself to exit the room, the door hissing open, and soon closing shut.

Luke didn’t waste much time, reaching aside to grab the small cup of water, as well as the straw they had provided with it. “Here,” He reached forward, placing a hand upon Din’s shoulder, assisting him in sitting up, “Drink some.”

Din grumbled, but he did as he was told, feeling weaker than he remembered as he began to sit up within the hospital bed. He felt colder than usual, his body only wearing a gown, wondering as to why he had to wear one of these in the first place. He reached out, taking the cup from Luke and grasping at the straw, bringing it up to his lips to sip at it. The cold water was pleasant as soon as it hit his throat, and despite the initial resistance, he drank slowly, Luke’s hand ever-present where it gently rubbed at his back.

Eventually bringing the cup away, he rested it upon his knee where he still held it, raising a brow in Luke’s direction. “Husband?”

“They wouldn’t have let me in otherwise.” The blond smiled sheepishly. “My parents are waiting outside with Grogu, as is Obi-Wan. We got you to the nearest hospital as soon as we could.” He said, eventually moving his hand away, seating himself at the edge of the cot, careful of Din’s blankets all the while.

Din’s expression softened considerably. “Grogu?”

“He’s okay. He’s real worried about you.” Luke said. “I wanted to make sure you were up before he saw you.”

Din nodded, reaching up with his free arm to wipe exhaustedly at his brow, bringing the water up to his lips from another couple of slow sips.

“How are you feeling?” He asked him next, tone rather gentle.

“Like I passed out.” Din replied, glancing up to him with a weak but playful smile.

Luke managed one in return, though the worry upon his face was rather evident. “Din… You could have asked for help.” He said tenderly, but in no way did his tone hold any accusation towards the other man. If anything, it was nothing but caring. “Have you even been feeding yourself lately?”

Din glanced up to him, a bit sheepish as he guided his tongue over his bottom lip. It felt relatively dry, all things considered. “When I remember.” He admitted, feeling ashamed for his words. “Sometimes I’m so focused on taking care of Grogu, I…” He cleared his throat, passing the plastic cup back off to Luke, who set it aside for him. “I’ve just been busy these past couple of weeks, that’s all.” He finally brushed off, causing Luke’s brow to knit together.

“‘That’s all’? Din… You _fainted._ ” Luke reminded kindly. “If you can’t take care of yourself, who’s going to take care of Grogu?”

Din exhaled gently, gradually beginning to lean back against the hospital bed once more, head slightly elevated so that he could keep his eyes on the young Skywalker. “I’m sorry.”

Luke reached forward, placing a hand upon his forearm now. “You don’t have to apologize.” He reassured. “I’m just worried for you.” He explained, and Din could read the way he was attempting to sort out the thoughts in his head. “You’ve lost weight since I met you. I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Din adjusted his stare away from him, worrying at the inside of his cheek. “I’m trying.”

“I know.” Luke answered. “But sometimes, you need a little help.” He added, tilting his head, before he spoke once more. “Stay with me.”

“What?”

“Come home with me.” Luke rephrased. “Just for a couple of days, to get you back on track. I can take Grogu to school, and you can get to work on time, when you’re ready to go back.” He offered. “I want to know that you’re eating again, and drinking all the fluids you can get.”

Din shook his head. “That’s-... Luke, you don’t have to-”

“I know, but I want to.” Luke finished for him. “And to be fair- I won’t be giving you much of a choice.” He continued, but the smile he offered Din made it impossible to grow angry with him. “Please, Din. I insist.”

“I can’t.” He reiterated.

“Like I said,” Luke continued, “Not giving you a choice.”

Din looked up to him once more, scrutinizing his features carefully, releasing a soft exhale. “One condition.”

Luke nodded, expression questioning.

“I’ll take Grogu to school.” Din said. “I have time before work, and I don’t want to miss out on that.” It was the one thing that kept him going every day, being able to see Grogu grow up and go to school like that.

He nodded once more. “That’s fair.”

Din swallowed again, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

He pushed himself off of the bed to stand on his feet once again, removing his hand from his arm. “You don’t have to thank me, Din. It’s the least I can do.” He explained. “I’ll go get Grogu.”

“Please.” He replied to the teacher, eager to see his son again. Grogu was always enough to cheer him right up. 

Luke disappeared out the door, and while Din was left in momentarily silence, he shut his eyes and rested his head back against the pillow with a silent exhale. He hadn’t realized just how bad he had allowed it to get. He was grateful that he had been able to go to the podracing game today, because if he hadn’t, he might have passed out in his apartment with only Grogu there. He felt ashamed for himself, even if he didn’t admit it aloud, wishing he hadn’t ruined the day that Anakin had set up for his family and for Grogu and he as well. Now he was stuck in a hospital bed one city over, and would have to call into work to take off tomorrow. He knew Grogu would be absent tomorrow as well, but in such cases, so would Luke. He wondered what Leia would think of all of this once she heard about it.

In an instant, the door opened once again, Luke entering with Grogu in his arms, his son making a sound of both excitement and worry once he had spotted Din within the hospital bed.

“Hey,” Din said, a smile immediately at his lips, tired eyes crinkling as Luke approached. He reached out, gathering his son into his arms, holding him close as Grogu reached up with his hands to feel at Din’s face and make sure his father was really there. “Hey, kid. I’m okay. I’m here.” He spoke softly, cradling him within his arms as Grogu babbled. “I know. I’m sorry, Grogu. I ruined your fun day.” He sighed.

“Don’t blame yourself, Din.” Luke reassured, seating himself down within the chair next to his bed. “You’ve had a rough couple of weeks, busy ones at that.”

“Doesn’t excuse much of it.” He answered in reply, though his eyes never left his son, who was pulling at the hairs of his moustache now. “Hey- Take it easy.” He scolded, though a small chuckle left his lips at the sensation. “Be nice to your old man, even if you got every right to be angry.” He teased, adjusting Grogu’s shirt, smoothing a hand up and down his little back. He finally averted his stare to Luke, when he was ready. “They won’t let Anakin or anyone else in?” Din asked curiously.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be overwhelmed.” Luke explained, tilting his head just a bit.

Din gave a small nod. “Thanks,” He mumbled. As much as he loved the Skywalker family, it was nice to have just Luke here. It was all starting to hit him, however, that he had labeled him as his _husband_ , his stomach fluttering pleasantly at the idea, as well as anxiously. He hadn’t admitted it yet, but he had never actually been in a serious relationship before, having to figure the most of it out on his own, not having very much freedom until he was released from the orphanage at eighteen. Even then, he was only just beginning to learn about the world around him. Circumstances were different now, but years later with Grogu in his life, he didn’t have room for any kind of relationship until now. Maybe it was pathetic, considering he was almost forty, but it wasn’t like anyone else had to know. Nonetheless, he’d be ashamed to bring it up to Luke, figuring someone with a soul as kind as him and face like that had more than a little bit of experience.

He grumbled to himself to flush away such thoughts, disliking the way his skin heated at the idea of even _thinking_ about such things. Now was not the time. Especially when he realized the way Luke had been staring at him, if not admiring. Din couldn’t pinpoint what it meant, couldn’t place it within his head as to what it all meant, but he turned his eyes away timidly, hoping to focus on Grogu again to get rid of such a mindset.

“You sure you don’t mind me staying?” Din asked after a moment, eager to change the subject.

Luke nodded immediately, bringing himself out of his slight daze. “Absolutely. I have an extra room in the house. Sometimes Ben sleeps there, but he won’t be over very often. You’re more than welcome to stay there.”

“Grogu can take the bed.” Din said. “I can sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Luke replied, sitting up with a chuckle. “That can’t possibly be comfortable.”

Din shrugged a bit. “I do it every day.”

Luke tilted his head in question, blinking just a bit, before realization dawned upon him. “You don’t have a bed.”

Din shook his head. “Don’t have the room. I let Grogu have the bedroom, but we share a closet.” He explained. It was entirely normal to him, never having been used to having a house in his life. Even during the days the orphanage had become packed, when he had become a teenager during those days and the younger children needed beds, he’d find himself sleeping on the floor. He could fall asleep just about anywhere, and he didn’t exactly see that as a bad thing.

“I’m sorry.” Luke said after a moment, scrubbing at the side of his neck. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Don’t worry.” Din replied. “I’m used to it.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Luke reassured. “But I won’t let you sleep on my couch.”

“Can’t stop me if I do.” Din said in turn, quirking a brow over towards him, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips. He had to pause as Grogu tried to pull at his IV, lightly scolding him ‘no.’

“What makes you say that?” Luke challenged, the smallest bit of a smirk at his lips, causing Din’s chest to tighten, because his thoughts traveled right back to their previous state, thinking of all the things he _shouldn’t_ be.

He didn’t have a chance to answer, because there was a small knock at the door before it hissed open, Din sitting up just a tad to collect himself in time.

Anakin appeared at the doorway, poking his head in with a mischievous expression. Padmé followed suit, appearing behind Anakin’s much taller stature, Obi-Wan poking his head in as well.

“Father,” Luke sat up, exhaling as he shook his head, “What are you doing in here?”

Anakin ushered the two of them in, closing the door behind him with a shrug. “Nothing at all. It’s just- No nurse droid was around to stop us, so I figured we check in and see how Din’s holding up.”

Padmé approached, expression gentle as she made her way to the side of the bed Luke was on. “We were worried sick for you.”

“You’ve had quite a fall, friend.” Obi-Wan pointed out, lingering behind to give him some space, while Anakin held no shame in bringing him to Din’s right side, getting a good look at him to make sure he was alright.

“I’m fine.” Din reassured. “I didn’t mean to cut the day short.”

“Nah, it’s fine. It was clear Ahsoka was going to win, anyway.” Anakin replied with a playful smirk, Din figuring she had been a friend of his with her spot in the race. “When are they letting you go?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Din explained, brushing Grogu’s ears back gently, though they moved right back into place afterwards. His son still calmed at the feeling, nonetheless. “I’m not too keen on missing work, but…”

Padmé rose a brow. “You fainted, Din. I think you’ve earned a day off.” She reassured.

“Or a week off.” Obi-Wan added.

“You know, for once, I agree with you.” Anakin said to Ben with a hint of mirth, only turning to glance at him with a teasing but not-so-teasing expression. His eyes settled upon Din again shortly after.

“He’ll be staying with me for a few days.” Luke explained. “Just until he’s back on his feet.”

“That’s a great idea.” Padmé stated with a nod, placing a hand upon her son’s arm.

Din looked around at the Skywalker family and his friend, momentarily feeling his heart swell with love. He always had welcoming friends, but to meet a group of individuals as warm and as caring as this… He wasn’t sure as to how he was so lucky. “I’ll have to call into work, but it should be fine.” He replied.

“It better be.” Anakin answered. “We just came to say goodbye. We’re gonna head home now that it’s getting dark. We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us.” He exhaled, reaching out towards Din with a nod. “Take care of yourself. We’ll see you again.”

Din reached out with his free hand, clasping Anakin’s in his own and squeezing it in a familial manner, the older Skywalker briefly patting Din’s arm before he released him.

“Get home safe, you three.” Padmé replied, leaning forward to kiss Din’s cheek, the single father blinking in surprise at the careful greetings.

“We will.” Luke reassured. “It was good to see you again, Ben.” He waved to Obi-Wan, who gave a similar goodbye to the both of them.

“Do keep in contact, Din. It’d be lovely to see Grogu and you again.” He offered a polite smile, before he followed Anakin and Padmé out of the room, leaving them alone once more.

Luke released a soft laugh, turning to Din with a light expression. “I guess we can’t keep them out, even if we tried.”

“That’s okay.” Din reassured, looking back to his son with a soft expression. Maybe he needed it afterall.

“Rest for a while.” Luke answered, beginning to stand again. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to ask about the soonest you can eat something.” He said. “You’ll be okay with Grogu?”

“Just fine.” Din nodded, not eager to let go of his son. “Do you have my phone, by the way?”

Luke nodded. “Your clothes are here,” He said, bringing up a plastic bag from under the seat he had been sitting in, taking Din’s phone out of the bag to give it to him.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t go anywhere.” He warned, his tone holding a slight tease, before he exited the room as well, giving Din a chance to settle for a while.

Din watched as he went, looking to Grogu with a loving expression, before he glanced to his phone with a sigh. When he was ready, he dialed Boba’s number, bringing the phone to his ear and Grogu played with his free hand’s fingers.

“This is Fett.” He sounded over the phone.

“Boba,” Din greeted, leaning back against the pillow.

“What’re you bothering me for now? You can’t come in today.” Boba warned. “It’s enough to keep your ass home sometimes.”

Din hummed in amusement. “Actually- I’m calling to take off tomorrow.”

“What’d you say?”

“Yeah.” Din certified, keeping his eyes upon his son as he spoke. “I’m in the hospital.”

“What in the blazes did you do now?” Boba grumbled. “Did you get into an accident?”

“No.” Din huffed out. “I passed out.”

“Of course you did.” He replied. “From what?”

“Dehydration.” He explained in return to his boss. “I’m not discharged until tomorrow morning, though, so I can’t come in.”

“In that case, you’re taking the rest of the week off.” Boba answered. “You’ve got two weeks of paid vacation left, Din. Give yourself a break.”

“But-”

“Too bad. You have to listen to me. As your boss, I’m telling you to stay the fuck home.” Boba said firmly. “You come into my shop, and I’ll have Fennec key your _Razorcrest._ ”

Din grumbled. “Alright, _alright._ Fine. I didn’t realize I had that much time to take off.”

“Course you didn’t.” He replied, though Boba’s tone lightened up just a bit. “I’ll see you next week, Djarin. Take care of yourself.”

“Will do.” Din answered, wiping his hand over his face. Once they hung up, he set his phone on the bed next to him, exhaling gently as he focused his attention on his son again.

* * *

Luke had remained by his side the entire night, Grogu tucked into the crook of Din’s arm as they slept. Din had fallen asleep easily, his body eager and ready to go on rest mode to make up for all he had lost, his chest rolling up and down slowly with every calming breath. He might have dreamed, but he didn’t recall it, because his sleep had left as fast as it had come, opening his eyes the next morning when the nurse droid returned to remove the IV from his arm and get him ready to go.

He still felt weak, body aching for more rest, but the trip to Luke’s car was no struggle once he had changed back into his clothing from the previous day. He had Luke hold his son, however, afraid that if he passed out again, he’d fall with him in his arms.

The drive home had felt shorter than the way in. Din hadn’t slept on the way, basking in the comfortable silence he and Luke shared along the way, music sounding from the radio that seemed perfect to listen to for the trip back home. Well- Not _home_ , not yet, but he had to admit, he’d be happy not to have to shower under cold water for a few days, even if he felt as if he was invading Luke’s personal space by staying within his home.

Luke had made it clear, however, that he held little choice in the manner. As long as Grogu was being taken care of, he didn’t care one bit. It didn’t matter where he slept, as long as his son was comfortable, he was happy.

They had pulled into Luke’s driveway around mid-day, Din awake enough this time to take in his surroundings as they went. His house was a bit smaller than Leia’s but still obviously well-kept, and as the colder season crept in, the plants in Luke’s front began to die. It was still a beautiful home, the greyish-white stonework fitting nicely with the rest of the house, a yellow flower box at the front window still managing to hold lively plants in place. There was a wondrously tall pine tree that seemed to reside within his backyard as well, visible from the front.

“We’re finally home.” Luke sighed, turning the key in ignition now to shut off the engine, turning to Din with a warm expression. “I’ll get you settled in. I’ll go pick up some clothes for you and other things at your house once you’ve eaten, okay?”

“You don’t have to do that.” Din stated right away. He wasn’t even certain if his apartment was clean, and part of him wasn’t keen on letting Luke see the state of it. It didn’t look like he had a choice, however- Once again.

“Well, I’m going to.” Luke answered. “I’d love to offer you my clothes, but I don’t think you’d fit.” He pointed out with a slight smile. “Stay here.” He directed, stepping out of the driver’s seat to make his way to the back, beginning to bundle Grogu into his arms and anything else he had brought with him to the podracing event the day before.

Din unbuckled himself in the meanwhile, body a bit sore from the lack of movement from the past twenty-four hours, but he knew rest would be the best thing at the moment. It wasn’t as if Luke would let him do anything else, anyhow. How he had ended up at Grogu’s undeniably attractive Kindergarten teacher’s house for the past couple of days, he had no idea, but he had no clue as to how this was all going to go.

As he exited the car, he grabbed ahold of the door to keep himself steady. He knew it would be wise to take it easy these next couple of days no matter how much he wished he could just go and get back into the swing of things, already disliking the fact that he had missed work today. He was trying his best to reassure himself that it was fine, and Luke helped quite a bit in that regard. The sight of the blond teacher holding his son in his arms somehow managed to calm him throughout all of it, more than he ever believed it would.

“I got everything.” Luke reassured, closing the back door with his foot, keeping close to Din to make sure he knew to follow him, though he didn’t want to stray too far if the other man should pass out again. “Come on.”

Din followed along, looking up at the house as they made their way inside, a soft hum leaving his lips. “You’ve got a nice place.” It was humble for sure, even if Din could never get used to the size of a house like this. The largest living space he had ever had was his current apartment now. Before that, he had slept in the _Razorcrest_ most of the time, that car having become his home over the years. It was a nice change to eventually have a roof over his head, but it was a change that he had been forced to make with Grogu in his life.

“Thank you.” Luke said as he made his way to the threshold, removing his keys from his pocket, shoving them into the doorknob to twist and turn until it opened. He had to jiggle them a little bit, but eventually he was able to step inside, keeping Grogu at one hip while he held items in the other. Din admired the environment once they actually had entered, and the interior seemed to have matched the outside. Yellow accents filled Luke’s humble little home all around, an array of green potted plants able to be seen with every move of the eye, the scent of his house relating to that of honey. Whether it was a candle, air freshener or just the essence of his house, Din didn’t know, but it put him at ease as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

Luke set the bag he had brought in by the stairs for now, turning to Din briefly with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go in the kitchen. I’ll show you around tonight.” He promised, nudging Din fondly to follow along, who did so without much question. He carried himself inside, still admiring Luke’s home, a bit surprised at how many differences he was beginning to find between he and Leia’s. Leia’s house was cleaner in regard to her items, for she held a lot less memorabilia, Din wondering if she kept those hidden away so she alone could look at them. She had had pictures up and whatnot, but Luke seemed to have more, none that he could admire for too long as they finally reached the kitchen.

From here, two sliding glass doors were located at the back of the room. Din stared in amazement as he approached, Luke busy tucking Grogu safely into one of the seats at his small island counter. Although it was still Winter, Luke’s care for his garden was obvious, no matter how many plants had gone dormant by now. The large pine tree was located towards the back, but that was only the beginning of the beauty, the entire yard occupied by grass, flowers and bushes. It looked incredibly cozy, birds still enjoying the space even as the cold weather approached, and as Din observed a little more, he spotted a small tuft of fur within the grass, snoozing along.

“Is that a Loth-cat?” Din asked, keeping close to the glass in curiosity.

Luke glanced up from where he had settled the other man’s son in, a smile easing at his lips. “Yeah. I adopted her from a center not too far from here. After the drought in Lothal, a lot of the felines were displaced from their home. She comes in at night, but she loves the grass. She’ll stay out there all day until it starts snowing.” He explained.

“What’s her name?” Din wondered aloud, finally turning from the sliding doors to approach the counter, taking a seat next to his son, brushing a hand along his ears. Luke stood at the other side of the island.

“Kit. She’s a feisty girl, but if you have treats, she’ll like you right away.” He promised, opening up the refrigerator now to see what he’d be able to make for Din for lunch.

Din watched him for a moment or time, before glancing to his son with a slight tilt of his head. “Be nice to the cat.”

Grogu cooed in response to his father’s words, turning to Luke in curiosity of what he was going to make now as well.

“Can I ask something off topic?” Luke questioned, beginning to dig ingredients out of his fridge. “Also, do you like nuna legs? That wasn’t the question, but I have them to cook if you’d like.”

“Never had 'em, but anything with meat, Grogu will eat.” Din pointed out. “Ask away, though.”

“Well, you’ll be eating them, too.” Luke said directionally, glancing to him warmly nonetheless. “When’s your birthday?”

Din blinked at the abrupt question, leaning forward in his seat to prop his elbows upon the counter. “I don’t know.”

Luke glanced at him curiously. “You don’t?”

Din shook his head. “I never celebrated, not as a kid. My parents didn’t have much. And when they were no longer around, and I was at the orphanage… We had ‘welcome’ days, as ridiculous as that sounds. It was the day we were welcomed into the orphanage, sort of signifying our place in the family there.” He shrugged. “It was… nice, I suppose, but I haven’t celebrated it since I left.”

Luke nodded understandably, looking to Din every so often as he started to prepare everything upon the counter. “So, since you were eighteen?” He asked.

Din nodded as a response. “Pretty much.” He gave a small shrug, scratching at his cheek thoughtfully. “If it weren’t for Grogu’s school calendar, I probably wouldn’t know what day it is.” He admitted truthfully.

“It’s nice that they did that for the kids.” Luke pointed out. “At the orphanage.”

Din gave another small nod. “It could have been a lot worse. We were looked after well, even if a lot of the days we didn’t have as much as we should have to have fed everyone.” He hummed for a moment, glancing down to his hands upon the surface of the island counter in front of him. “The woman who took care of us… She was a good person. Strict, but wise. Always made sure everything was fair.”

Luke listened with care, starting up the stove so that he could place the nuna legs in after seasoning them. He turned now to face Din, resting the small of his back against the other counter, folding his arms comfortably across his chest as he listened to him.

Din observed as he did so. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention, nor sharing as much as he had. It had become so increasingly easy to talk to Luke like this, to be able to just… Speak to him. Most days, even being unable to talk to Grogu could get dreary sometimes, but truthfully, the presence of his son was all he needed in the end. Grogu was often his best listener, aside from when Din was scolding him. “I don’t mean to bore you.” Din blurted, unsure of what else to say, feeling himself growing timid with the silence.

“You’re not.” Luke promised as his smile grew at his features with a shake of his head. “Sorry... I just think a lot, while in conversation. It sounds like… Well, it isn’t my place to say, but… It was good that you had her.”

Din agreed, for sure. “It was.” He replied, glancing to Grogu once more, who looked back up at him. “And now I have my son.”

“You’ll always have him.” Luke said warmly. He meant to say something else, but the oven had beeped, signifying that it was ready to place food inside. Their conversation dissipated naturally as Luke pushed himself off the counter, busying himself in beginning their meal while Grogu watched from his seat, mouth practically watering.

* * *

After they had eaten (Din included, who was able to stomach more than he expected), Luke had helped Din up the stairs, bringing him to the spare room he had in his house. There was a normal-sized twin bed within it, and although a couple of Ben’s items were in the corner, it was a comfortable room nonetheless. Din paused at the door frame as he entered, moving a bit slower, feeling winded after the stairs he had climbed.

“I really can just sleep on the couch.” Din offered, Luke setting Grogu down onto the bed, turning to the mechanic with a raised brow.

“And what kind of host would that make me?” Luke asked. “As comfortable as my couch is, I won’t let that happen.” He said with a playful expression. 

Din exhaled softly, looking to his son with a gentle stare. Of course it wouldn’t be terrible, sharing a bed with Grogu- He was just afraid his son would grow back into the phase, and refuse to leave his side at night when they returned back to his apartment building. He wanted Grogu to be independent, after all, especially in the world they lived in.

“I’ll go and pick your stuff up now. Do you want to text me a list?” He asked, eyes following Din as the other man sat next to his son upon the bed. The sky outside was beginning to grow an orange-pink shade, signifying the early end of the day as always during the colder months. Winter was just around the corner.

“Sure.” Din said, wiping his eyes over his features briefly. “You don’t want me to come?”

“You should rest.” Luke advised. “If I miss anything, I can always go back for it.”

Din nodded, exhaling softly as he dug his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out his keys. He tossed it to Luke, remaining upon the bed.

Luke caught them, reading off the number of his apartment on the keys. “Call me if you need anything.” He said, glancing to Din reassuringly, giving a small wave to Grogu, before he exited the room and started down the stairs. Din listened to his footsteps recede, until the front door shut, and he and Grogu were left alone in the house.

* * *

With the rush-hour traffic, Luke had taken about as long as he expected. Din had texted him a short list, and after finding the correct apartment number (not long after he was given weird looks from the lobby’s security guard), he had entered, flicking on the lights to start his brief search through it all.

He was surprised at how homely Din’s little apartment was. It didn’t have very much, but Luke didn’t think negatively of it. It made it easier to make his way around and pick up everything that Din needed, clothes and toothbrush included (both Grogu’s and Din’s). He hadn’t spent very long within the apartment, Grogu’s room smaller than he expected, but likely roomy for Din’s son.

He didn’t want to linger, eager to get back home, but something had allowed him to pause as he spotted a frame upon the small side-table by the couch. He stepped closer to it in interest, scooping it up gingerly into his grasp, admiring the photograph now that he had the chance.

From left to right with Din being the last, four people were within the photograph. They seemed to be out and enjoying themselves, Din appearing as old as he was now, if not just a tad younger. At the far left was the woman who had dropped Grogu at school frequently, Cara if he remembered, and next to her was another younger woman. She appeared a bit more reserved than the rest of them with the darkness of her strands and the narrow features upon her face, but she seemed just as happy in a way. Next to her was another man, Luke blinking to get a bit of a better look, but he was startled in his thoughts to the sudden ringing of his phone.

He set the photograph back down and exhaled, removing his holocell from his pocket, answering the call as he placed the phone to his ear and grabbed the bag once again, full of Din and Grogu’s items. “Hi, father.”

“Luke,” Anakin’s voice said contently from the other line, Luke keeping the phone in his grasp as he started towards the front door of Din’s apartment building, making sure to lock in behind him. “What’s going on?”

“Not much.” Luke answered. “I just stopped at Din’s place to get some of him and Grogu’s clothing. Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine.” His father reassured. “Just, you know… calling.”

“What is it?” Luke asked with a raised brow, stopping in front of the elevator to press the button for it to open.

“Nothing.” Anakin said, even if it was clear he had something on his mind. “Din’s okay?”

“He’s getting there.” Luke promised, narrowing his stare at the elevator as he pressed the button again. The light never turned on, and the elevator didn’t seem to be arriving, wondering if it was out of order. Deciding to use the stairs, Luke turned on his heel to start for that door next.

“How long is he staying with you?”

“Just a few days.” Luke answered. “Until he’s back on his feet.”

“Uh-huh.”

Luke blinked to his father’s reaction, starting down the steps of the apartment building, moving swiftly for his small stature. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! Nothing… Just… I’m sure you two will have a lot of fun.” Anakin replied.

Luke slowed a bit on the steps, huffing out a bit. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating.”

“I’m not insinuating _anything_.” Anakin said innocently. “Your mother was just wondering- Well, _she_ wanted to know…”

“So, you did?” Luke asked playfully.

“Sort of.” Anakin said carefully. “You know… We just wanted to know how things were going.”

He exhaled, though a smile sat at his lips as he shook his head, finally reaching the last floor in order to exit the apartment building and head back to his speeder. “Sure. Obviously that’s it.” Luke answered, switching his phone to his other ear as he settled himself in the driver’s seat of the car.

“Well?”

“Well…” Luke set the bag down into the passenger seat for now, giving a small shrug, even if his father couldn’t see it. “Well, nothing.”

Anakin groaned over the phone, and Luke was sure he had rolled his eyes. “Really? You haven’t asked him out yet?”

Luke felt his skin flush. “Father…”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll leave you alone. Just… Let me know how things go.” Anakin chuckled. “Hold on. Your mother wants to speak to you.”

There was shuffling over the phone, before Padmé’s voice was over the line. “Hi, honey. Listen, don’t feel pressured about anything, okay?”

Luke chuckled now. “Mom… I’m almost thirty-two years old.”

“I know… But he’s just so cute!” Padmé exclaimed, clearly excited for her son, even if Luke hadn’t explicitly told them of his attraction towards Din. “You’ll invite us for dinner one night, won’t you? He’s just such a great guy. Luke, sweetheart, I’m so happy for you.”

“ _Mother_ ,” Luke exhaled, “We aren’t together. Okay?”

“Not yet.” Anakin said, a bit farther from the phone than Padmé was, but still audible.

“I have to go.” Luke smiled into the phone. “I’m about to start driving.”

“Oh, alright… But just, be _safe_ , okay?” Padmé enunciated.

Luke felt his skin heat up again. “Bye, now.” He said before he finally hung up the phone, not very eager to hear his father’s goodbye.

* * *

When he had returned back home, he found Din and Grogu fast asleep within the twin, smiling as he closed the door shut to leave them for the night to rest. They deserved it most of all.


	7. The Interior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din grows a little bit more comfortable in his surroundings, learning more than he ever would on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! thank you SO much for the wait for this chapter. unfortunately, i've just started ~~hell~~ my spring semester so i'm going to be a lot busier. i haven't given up on this fic, though! you guys mean the world to me and the patience you have speaks volumes.
> 
> enjoy!

“Din?”

The slightest sound of a whisper had barely awoken Din for the moment’s time. The winter sunrise had barely accompanied the horizon yet, for during the colder seasons it had risen much later than usual, the darkness of the room only further coaxing Din into the deep slumber he had fallen into the previous afternoon before. The voice that had spoken to him was awfully familiar, and although Din knew it well, his brain was too tired to register it right now, eyelids not even bothering to open to the figure next to the bed he had fallen asleep in.

“I think your daddy’s asleep, Grogu. Come on, let him rest. I’ll take you to school.” Luke whispered, reaching forward to scoop Grogu from the crevice of Din’s arm. Din barely fit on the bed, his legs dangling off the side, seeing as all six feet and one inch of him wasn’t exactly put out to sleep on a bed made for a young boy.

Din stirred slightly now with the absence of Grogu from his arm, peeking his eyes open just a tad, stare heavy-lidded as he watched Luke take his son into his arms.

Luke smiled down at him warmly, seemingly awake as ever already. “It’s all right, Din. Get some rest. You’re in no shape to drive back here with my car after I get to the school.” He said, placing a hand upon his arm briefly.

Din was too exhausted to fight, his body still craving the ability to rest for a while, allowing his eyelids to fall shut again. He wasn’t sure if he had dreamed it or not, but seconds after, he felt an incredibly soft pair of lips upon his forehead, the blankets further tugged upon his body. Footsteps receded, but Din was slipping away into his mind again, a comfortable unconscious state taking over for the time being.

* * *

As Luke had pulled into the teacher’s parking lot of the Organa school, he glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure Grogu was all right in the back seat. He seemed just fine, the child easily adjusting to the environment around him, staring with his wide eyes out the window in awe no matter what they passed. It caused a smile to pull at his lips, for he saw a lot of Din in Grogu, the both of them silent but wondrous in their thoughts and actions. It brought a lot of affection to Luke’s chest that he was unable to describe, but for now, he pushed such thoughts away, parking and climbing out of the speeder in order to grab his things and bundle the little green child within his arms.

The walk into the building was short, Luke keeping him close, glancing around the quiet hallways in wonder if Leia had arrived just yet.

His question had been answered when he spotted his room door open already, Luke approaching as he entered the doorway, blinking to the sight in front of him before a smile came at his lips. “Leia?”

Leia had been crouched down by her son’s desk. Ben seemed to be working on some pages from the previous night’s homework, though as soon as the both of them spotted Luke and Grogu, Ben practically jumped from his seat, the dark head of hair rushing right across the room and out of his little chair to throw himself at his uncle.

“Uncle Luke! You’re back,” Ben said excitedly, moving his arms around Luke’s waist where he could reach, “And Grogu! Where’s Mr. Djarin?”

Luke chuckled, kneeling down now to set Grogu upon the floor, moving his arms back around Ben for a caring embrace before he pulled back, “You miss me that much?” He asked playfully. “Din is sleeping right now. He needed lots after the speeder game.”

“So he’s holding up okay?” Leia asked worriedly as she approached. “Dad told me everything. I can’t believe he fainted.” She shook her head with a sigh. “You know, I don’t even think he tasted the tacos he made that night at my house. With all that chaos…”

“I’ve been helping him.” Luke reassured. “He’s doing better, but he still insists on sleeping in the guestroom.”

“What?” Leia asked, before laughter spilled past her lips. “You haven’t asked him yet?”

Luke blinked over at him. “What?”

“You know what.” She responded. “You know your bed’s pretty damn big, Luke. You _could_ have asked him to share.” She said with a small, knowing smile.

“Well- I… I _asked_ him if he wanted to take the bed.” Luke pointed out.

“Right, but not if you wanted to share it with him.” Leia said in return.

He huffed, feeling the color rise in his cheeks.

“Are you and Mr. Djarin married yet?” Ben asked, practically bouncing at Luke’s feet.

“No,” He shook his head, though he had to give Ben a small smile for such a simple question from someone so young. “We aren’t together.”

“Why not?” Ben pouted, drawing out the last word as ‘nottttt?’, clearly disappointed for the lack of news towards their relationship.

“Yeah, Luke, why not?” Leia asked.

“You- It’d-” He sighed, “It’d be inappropriate, Leia.”

“Would it?” She asked with a small laugh. “You’re taking his kid to school, and he’s sleeping in your house while you cook him meals watch his health. How much more inappropriate could it get?” She teased. “Besides, I won’t tell the principal. Oh, wait. That’s me.”

“Leia…”

“Alright, _alright,_ I’m only kidding. Well, half-kidding, but still. It’s clear how much he means to you.” She pointed out, expression softening a tad now as she continued to speak. “Why not?”

Luke paused for a moment, glancing down to Grogu, who was peering back up at him questioningly, cooing softly in response. He looked up to his sister, beginning to remove his coat from his shoulders to hang it aside, leaving him in a poncho and darker clothing beneath. “You know why, Leia.”

“Why?” She asked. “It’s obvious that he likes you back, too. Stop playing tip-yip and ask him.”

He turned to her once again, smoothing a hand over his face as he looked at her. “It’s not so simple.”

“Okay, well, one day, you’re going to have to confess what you feel for him.” She said, jabbing Luke’s shoulder as she began to head for the door. “Listen- Mom said something about you having dinner with us?”

Luke managed a soft laugh. “I hadn’t planned to, but I guess if it’s going to happen, I might as well schedule it before they show up randomly.” He sighed. “Tomorrow night works better. I think Din needs one more night to be himself again.”

“That’s a good idea.” Leia nodded in response. She had suffered the extent of her family’s abrupt greetings most nights. “I can come help cook. No doubt Dad’s gonna try to bring friends along. You know he’s been bragging about you and Din for weeks?”

He outwardly groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb for the moment. “Of course he has. What am I getting myself into?”

Leia laughed. “It’s payback, you know.” She added. “I’ll be in my office if you need me. We’ll talk about this later.”

He gave a nod and a wave, watching her as she exited, trying to sort out his thoughts for the moment.

* * *

The day had been long, Luke doing his best to get right back into his regular teaching schedule, though it was clear how distracted he had become over the days. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay after long with Grogu to be taken care of, though truthfully, he was looking forward to an early day home. He held curiosity as to what Din might be doing at the moment, hoping he’d be giving himself some sort of energy for the day ahead, for he needed it most of all, more than he realized. Luke would hope to show him that over the passing days, but for now, the most important thing would be to get home and feed Grogu once he had done so.

Luke hadn’t seen Leia on his way out, her office empty when he had poked his head in to check on her, wondering if she had been called for yet another board meeting. He was beginning to grow worried about what those meetings were starting to mean, only ever hearing bad things about the outcome of those meetings, most of the representatives seemingly against Leia and what she wished her school to be about. 

He pushed such worries aside in favor of driving Grogu home with a clear head, and even if driving helped him to think quite a bit, for now, he’d be comfortable with listening to the radio on the ride home or enjoying a silent (but comfortable) ride back with Din’s adopted son.

When he had pulled into his driveway and soon after stepped into his own home, he closed the door shut behind him. His keys jingled until he tucked them away into his pocket, Luke overlooking the area in curiosity, though he paused in his tracks when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. His brow narrowed at the muffled tones, trying to recall the second voice alongside what sounded like Din’s, setting his bag down as he kept Grogu in his arms to begin to travel through his house and reach the kitchen in wonder.

He was surprised as he stepped through the door, spotting Din sitting at the island counter, and on the other side, one of his father’s very closest friends.

“Ahsoka,” Luke greeted, tone pleasantly surprised as he stepped in, “When did you get here?”

“I arrived about twenty minutes ago,” She said with a smile, gesturing towards Din warmly. “Anakin told me about how he fainted, so I came to check in on you two.”

“Your dad seems to really love talking about me.” Din said to Luke, no harm within his words in the slightest.

“Anyway- I thought you’d be home by now, but Din let me in.” She explained. “He was telling me all about little Grogu.”

Grogu cooed in Luke’s arms, seemingly infatuated with Ahsoka from where he stood, the Togruta standing tall within Luke’s kitchen with her fully-grown montrals and lekku, striped down to her waist where her beautiful orange complexion accompanied her features. She always seemed to have a bright look about her, something that Luke had come to appreciate as he bonded with her over the years. She brought herself off of the counter from where she had been leaning against it, approaching Luke as her smile pulled to widen, staring down at Din’s son curiously. She glanced over her shoulder to Din for permission. “Can I hold him?”

“That’s for him to say.” Din nodded towards Grogu with a small smile.

“He seems pretty taken with you.” Luke said with a soft laugh, slowly handing him up to Ahsoka, who cradled him carefully within her arms.

“Well, he seems to be trying to say quite a lot, too.” Ahsoka pointed out, chuckling softly as she glanced down at Grogu. Grogu cooed up at her. “Is that so?”

Din blinked, starting to sit up in his chair. “You can talk to him?”

“Ahsoka- She has…” Luke fell short of words, unable to describe it.

“Many people call it a gift,” Ahsoka continued for him, “But it’s just always been a part of me as a person.”

“What’s he saying?” Din asked, still surprised that Ahsoka was somehow able to communicate with him.

“I can read his expressions, take into consideration what he’s trying to say.” She explained. “I’m able to read into connections.” She continued. “Yours seems to be very strong with him.” She turned on her heel from Luke, starting to approach Din now, still holding little Grogu in her arms.

Din stared up at her in disbelief as she walked to him. “You expect me to believe that?”

Luke watched in slight wonder. “Din…”

“It’s alright.” Ahsoka laughed, just a bit. “It isn’t very easy to understand, but it’s the truth.” She explained. “In fact, there was only one other person who had such spiritual connections.”

Din still looked at her as if she had two heads.

She chuckled warmly, handing Din his son gingerly. “I have it... And Master Yoda had it.” She said, glancing to Grogu with a bit of a wider smile, “And I think Grogu has it, too.”

“How…” Din shook his head, “How do you understand him? I… Part of me always knows what he’s trying to tell me, but… not what he wants to say.” He explained, hoping he was making some sort of sense.

“I can’t explain it. Not really. It just resides in me.” Ahsoka said, seating herself down in the stool next to Din. 

“It’s not mind-reading, is it?” Din asked warily, still very much so skeptical.

She released another soft laugh, though she understandingly shook her head. “No… No, it’s more like… Empathy.” She explained, giving Din a slightly knowing smile, glancing over Din’s shoulder as she watched Luke busy himself with letting the Loth-cat in. “For instance, I feel a lot of warmth connecting you two. Something unspoken.” She said quietly.

Din felt his features flush pink, feeling at loss of words as she spoke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ahsoka kept the light smile, though she didn’t say any more about it, eyes settling upon Grogu as Luke approached once again.

“Are you hungry, Ahsoka?” The young Skywalker asked.

“No, I’m okay.” She promised. “Anakin couldn’t check in today, so I offered to come by.” She explained.

“Congratulations, by the way.” Luke added with a small smile. “On the podracing tournament.”

“Thanks,” She responded kindly, “Hera was close with me, but it was pretty nose-to-nose.”

“Sorry I missed it.” Din said sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” Ahsoka said, moving to stand now as she reached out, placing a hand upon Din’s shoulder. “There’s a lot of weight to your shoulders, Din. You’ve had a rough couple of days. You should focus on resting now. Besides- You can watch me win next time.” She added with a small smirk, that little spark of Anakin in her proving how much the other man had practically raised her as a kid. She removed her hand, looking to the both of them with a genuine expression. “If you ever want to know more about what I might be able to tell you about Grogu,” Or if anything, what Grogu would be able to tell Din, “I teach self defense classes on eighty-sixth in Alderaan, in the Middle Quarter. When you’re ready to find out, I’ll be there.” She promised. “I should be on my way.”

Din gave a small nod, though it was clear he wasn’t entirely open to all of it yet. It was scary now, knowing he could find out so much more about Grogu than he was already aware of. For how close he and his son were, he truly was beginning to realize just how little he knew about him, and it frightened Din to no end.

“We’ll see each other soon.” Luke promised Ahsoka, giving her a wave as she said goodbye to the both of them, before he had walked her to the door to say goodbye and soon returned to the kitchen where Din remained in his seat, Grogu having climbed up to the counter from Din’s lap in his stool. Luke watched him for a moment before their stares met. 

“What was she talking about?” Din asked. “‘Connections’?”

Luke offered a small smile. “It’s a long story. Master Yoda knew the most about it, but he was about as old and wise as Alderaan.” He pointed out. “Maybe older…” He mumbled, looking to Din once more.

Din nodded, humming briefly to himself, bringing some hair from his face in thought.

“Did you eat yet?” Luke asked curiously, causing Din to look up at him again as he gazed off.

“Uh-” Din sat up a little, swallowing a bit.

He exhaled. “Din…”

“To be fair, I just woke up an hour ago.” He said innocently. “I slept the whole day away.”

Luke’s expression softened greatly. “Good. You needed that rest.” He said, Grogu watching from the top of the counter as the Loth-cat rubbed at Luke’s heels, making a small sound of interest at the apparently new creature.

“Be nice,” Din warned, watching as Kit hopped up onto the counter as well, freezing upon spotting Grogu. The animal’s ears went down, a low growl beginning to erupt from its throat, but Grogu seemed excited at the prospect of the kitty, reaching out with his hand to pet it. The Loth-cat flinched when its nose bumped Grogu’s hand, but then it reacted positively to the touch, ears flicking upwards as an elated meow slipped past its long mouth and whiskers to rub right into the odd, green child in front of her.

Luke chuckled softly. “They seem to like each other.” He said warmly. “How about we order something for a change?” He asked. “I have some grading to catch up on, but I’d rather eat first.”

“Nothing harder than grading Kindergarten theses.” Din said, only poking fun.

“You’re not wrong about that.” Luke hummed warmly yet teasingly, starting to dig through some of the drawers on the island counter. “I have a stack of menus from the area, by the way, if you want to look at them.”

“Anything’s fine.” Din promised, and as the menus were slid over to him, he admired them for the moment. Some of them were folded or crumbled, others a bit more laminated and in better condition, darker eyes flicking up as he watched Luke start to dig through the fridge for a moment. It all momentarily felt domestic, and as much as Din didn’t mind his apartment one bit (after all, he had raised Grogu there), all of this simply felt _nice_.

Luke mumbled to himself, pulling out two bottled drinks to put them on the counter, as well as some blue milk. “Grogu likes blue milk, right?”

“How’d you know?” Din asked, Grogu directing his attention away from Kit for the moment as he cooed excitedly at the carton of blue milk sitting at the counter.

“I don’t know. Just had a feeling. Who doesn’t though, right?” Luke asked, closing the refrigerator behind him with a soft but content sigh. “Say- You ever try Rodian food?”

* * *

As night time came around and Din and Luke had spent the day together, he had found that living with someone else hadn’t been half as bad as he believed it to be. Luke had actually taken the time to sit down and help Grogu with his homework, Din watching the both of them in silent admiration with his chin tucked into the palm of his hand, stare lingering on the blond more than he would like to admit. The afternoon seemed to have gotten lost on them, the takeout they ordered arriving later than expected, the two of them sitting down for a movie on the couch in the living room with Grogu tucked against his side and Luke sitting close by. 

Din hadn’t realized the movie was over until he felt Kit brush up against his arm, hopping atop the side of the couch, pushing its large head against Din’s hand in hopes for some attention. He himself had fallen into a daze, glancing up sleepily when the cat licked his palm, though he was redirected from his thoughts with the soft laugh spilling from Luke’s lips. He glanced over to him with a tired expression.

Luke had a smile at his lips, seemingly quite relaxed. “I think it’s time for bed for you two, don’t you think?” He asked teasingly, glancing down to Grogu, who was snoring, still snuggled up against his father.

Din grumbled, wiping a hand over his face, his stomach full from the takeout, body quite exhausted for doing nothing all day. “Think it’s time for sure.” He mumbled, beginning to gather Grogu into his arms.

“Let me take him.” Luke offered gently, appearing in front of Din quite swiftly, or perhaps, he had been tired enough not to realize the other man got up.

He mumbled a thank you, Luke taking the sleeping child from his arms, Din huffing out as he stood himself to stretch out his limbs and the rest of his body for sitting for so long. The room had grown dark with the fall of the sun to the horizon, only the bright lines of the television screen lighting up the room, Luke extinguishing such brightness when he grabbed the remote and turned off the television. 

“Tomorrow’s a half day, you know. I’ll be home a bit earlier with Grogu.” He explained.

“It is?” Din asked, doing his best to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he started up the steps with Luke, watching him with a sleepy stare.

Luke glanced over his shoulder with a grief smile as they reached the top, nodding. “I was thinking maybe inviting my parents over for dinner again. I promise, this time it won’t be so bad.” He laughed a little. “It’ll just be them and Leia.” He reassured.

Din rose a brow. “And Han?”

“I’m not sure.” Luke admitted, flushing a bit. “If Leia’s coming, so is Ben, and, well… Believe it or not, Han is my friend.”

“Hard to believe.” Din chimed back playfully, following Luke back to the spare room, stepping inside with him and turning on a small light aside to give Luke some guidance to where he was going.

“I know, I know.” Luke chuckled softly, remaining quiet while he held Grogu, Din leaning himself against the frame of the door for a moment as he watched Luke tuck his son in. It was an oddly comforting sight, his expression softening as he observed, eventually bringing himself off of the door to start to approach in assumption he’d be sharing a bed with Grogu again.

Luke turned in time to bump right into Din’s chest, blinking up at him apologetically as he almost stumbled back. He caught Luke in time, the blond’s features flushing at the sturdy pair of hands at his hips. “Sorry-”

“It’s okay.” Din reassured sleepily, though he was just as awkward, clearing his throat himself as he eventually released the other man. “I guess this is goodnight.”

Luke swallowed, scanning his eyes over the other man’s features within the soft glow of the lamplight in the room. “Din, I-”

Din rose a brow, finding his eyes.

“Do you want to share the bed with me?” Luke asked timidly. “Really, before you say anything, I promise I have room. You can barely fit here with Grogu, and I want you to be comfortable.”

Din felt the heat and color rise within his face, though he didn’t move his eyes from Luke’s hazel green ones. “I can’t… Luke, I can’t possibly-”

“It’s fine.” Luke reassured with a half-smile. “I’m so small, anyway, it’ll be like you have the bed to yourself.”

Such a comment allowed the smallest form of laughter to escape Din’s lips, a hand reaching up to graze against his own scalp thoughtfully, before he gave a small shrug. “Okay. Sure, as long as you’re okay with it.” He mumbled.

“I am.” Luke promised. “Did you find the bathroom all right this morning?”

Din nodded, taking a step back to let Luke lead the way anyhow, glancing one last time at his son before he shut the light and closed the door halfway. He followed the other man down the hallway shortly after, Luke stopping for a moment to feel around at the paint upon the wall until he found the lightswitch, mumbling a small, ‘aha’. The light inside of the bathroom came on, Din following him inside, and although it wasn’t the biggest bathroom, it most certainly fit the both of them within.

Luke picked up his own toothbrush first, offering Din the toothpaste nonetheless. “So, I haven’t told you yet…” The teacher began hesitantly, glancing to Din as he neatly coated the bristles of his brush in paste.

Din looked right back at him with a curious stare, humming in wonder of what he had in mind, prompting Luke to continue as he wet his toothbrush in the sink.

“And I figured, you know, it’s… I mean, it’s a little far in advance, but not really, because the New Year will be next month. Or, well… the end of next month.” He continued, clearing his throat a little bit. “The holidays, you know.”

Din began to brush his teeth, tilting his head as he did so, handing the tube of toothpaste back to Luke.

Luke took it with a quiet, ‘thank you’, though he continued. “The Skywalkers have more than one annual tradition.” He said with a smile, beginning to place toothpaste on his own brush. “There’s a holiday festival within the outskirts of Alderaan every year. It’s pretty much just, well…” He paused for a moment, bringing the toothpaste into his mouth after a moment to begin to brush his own teeth, “S’li’e ‘oo ge’h to pic’-” He had to stop for a moment, Luke releasing a timid laugh, though he didn’t mind taking the awkward pause as he finished brushing his teeth, spitting into the sink and running the water to wash out his mouth. “I meant to say, it’s like… You get to pick out your own holiday tree, and everything. There’s lots of hot chocolate and shops in the village, and, well, maybe you’ll take care of yourself well enough that you don’t pass out this time.” Luke semi-scolded, but as he glanced up at Din again, he paused with a small frown at the concern at his features. “What is it?”

Din blinked, shaking his head a little, before spitting into the sink and washing off his mouth as well. He settled his stare right down onto Luke again. “You didn’t wet your toothbrush.”

“I- What?” Luke looked down at the bristles of his toothbrush that had been already cleaned.

“You don’t wet your toothbrush before?” He asked, brow narrowing slightly.

“No… Am I supposed to?”

Din managed a soft laugh. “Doesn’t it feel weird?”

“It feels like I’m brushing my teeth.” Luke returned with a chuckle of his own.

“Is that what they taught you in Tatooine?” Din asked playfully. “And I’d love to go.”

Luke opened his mouth to answer the first question, though he visibly lit up at the second one. “You would?”

Din gave a nod, setting his toothbrush back down into the cup, Luke offering him a towel to dry off his mouth. “It sounds fun. I’ll have to check with work, but I’ve got a week of vacation saved up besides this one. I might as well use it before it disappears after next year.” He claimed with a gentle sigh, starting to step out of the bathroom once they had tidied up.

“Well- Great.” Luke said with a small smile, closing the light as he stepped out, guiding Din into his bedroom now. He seemed to know his house like the back of his hand, Luke approaching the night table to turn on the light within the bedroom.

Once Din was able to see, he stopped for a moment by the bed, unsure of which side Luke usually took. It was a queen sized bed, his heart practically swelling at the simple yellow design, for a bed like this totally beat the couch his legs dangled over with a blanket that was all too small back home in his apartment.

Luke looked up at him in time to situate himself down at the left edge of the bed. “Everything okay?”

Din gave a small nod when he earned his answer. “Sorry. Just tired.” He excused, beginning to make his way around to the right side to guide hair from his face with a gentle sigh.

“Are you feeling better, at least?” Luke asked warmly, watching as Din sat himself down, the blond criss-crossing his legs where he sat in front of the pillows on his side.

“I think so.” Din admitted. “I’m still a little fatigued, but… I’ve always felt tired in the past.” He explained truthfully, beginning to bring his legs under the covers with hesitance, though he adjusted his stare towards Luke for a short moment in time. “And.. Uh- How are you feeling?”

Luke offered a small smile, his tired features beginning to catch up with him. “Better than I have in a long time, I think.”

He nodded in response, feeling ridiculously stupid for how awkward he seemed. Luke hadn’t noticed, however, keeping his eyes upon Din as if he were the only thing that mattered in this moment. Because to Luke, he was.

“Are you up for driving Grogu and I to school tomorrow? Unfortunately, I’ve only got one speeder, so… If you aren’t up for it, I’ll take him myself.” Luke reassured, beginning to bring his own legs beneath the covers, seeming quite small beneath them, even where they were bunched up at his waist. “I know you said you’ve been wanting to take him.”

“I’ll be fine.” Din reassured. “I can drive you guys, so long as you trust me using your car.”

Luke managed a soft laugh, fixing up the pillows behind himself. “I trust you, Din.”

Din felt momentary warmth blossom in his chest, though he had only registered it after a couple of moments, unable to immediately react to Luke’s words.

“Do you have enough pillows?” He asked, starting to lay back.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Din nodded, wiping his face with a nod. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Luke replied, watching as Din leaned back as well. It wasn’t obvious to an outsider, but the Kindergarten teacher’s own heart was pounding in his chest.

Din swore to himself as he laid back against the pillows, feeling instant relief hit his body. It had to be about the softest mattress he’s ever been on.

“Sleep well, Din.” Luke said warmly, but the brunette already seemed halfway out, melting beneath the bright comforter in obvious content. He smiled a little more, reaching over to turn off the light, the room once again basked in darkness as he settled down himself to allow slumber to follow soon after shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW i wONDer WhaT PosiTioN TheY'LL wAke Up iN


End file.
